Escapade à Lyon
by Lune d'argent
Summary: FIC TERMINEE ! Chap 11 ! Le trio, Severus et Drago passent leurs vacances à Lyon pour le meilleur et pour le pire. C'est un délire de ma part, pour ceux qui me connaissent, et c'est vraiment à ne pas prendre au sérieux !
1. Chapitre 1

C'est Lune d'Argent de retour avec un tout nouveau délire !! Lyon est la ville où je vis en France, enfin dans la banlieue donc les endroits décrits plus tard sont tels quels dans la réalité !! Et puis, Lyon est quand même la troisième ville d'Europe avec son patrimoine historique et culturel !! Bonne lecture, et quelques reviews seront les bienvenues !!

ESCAPADE A LYON 

            **Chapitre 1**

            Une autre année s'achevait à Poudlard. Gryffondor avait une fois de plus gagné le Tournoi des quatre Maisons par une victoire écrasante sur Serpentard, l'équipe étant menée par son capitaine Harry Potter. Voldemort était redevenu plus actif, et Harry avait failli perdre la vie à plusieurs reprises, à tel point qu'il avait pensé un moment qu'il ne terminerait jamais sa Sixième Année. Mais grâce au Professeur Dumbledore, le directeur du Collège, le pire avait été évité.

            Tous les élèves préparaient leurs bagages, le Poudlard Express partait le lendemain matin. Mais Hermione, Ron et Harry se trouvaient dans leur Salle Commune.

- Il est évident que tu ne peux pas passer l'été chez les Moldus. Voldemort te cherche, déclara la jolie brune, avec de grands yeux marrons.

- Je sais bien, répondit un grand brun à lunettes avec d'étonnants yeux verts.

            Harry soupira. Il s'était violemment disputé avec son oncle la veille de sa rentrée en Sixième Année, et il n'était plus le bienvenu chez eux. . . De toute manière, il n'avait jamais été le bienvenu. De plus, Voldemort le recherchait activement, et la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait failli se terminer de manière catastrophique, sans l'intervention providentielle de Sirius Black, son parrain. Le problème, c'était que celui-ci était toujours en fuite et qu'il ne pourrait être innocenté tant que Peter Pettigrow serait en liberté.

- Et toi, Hermione, que fais-tu cet été ? demanda un grand jeune homme roux et le visage constellé de tâches de rousseur.

- Je vais en France avec mes parents. A Lyon. Pour les Moldus, Lyon est considérée comme la capitale culturelle et historique de l'Europe. Et j'ai entendu dire que leur Bibliothèque. . .

- Tu veux passer l'été dans une Bibliothèque ? s'étrangla Ron.

- Non, je compte aussi visiter la ville et les musées.

            Ron fit la grimace et Harry rit. Tous les trois avaient énormément changé durant cette année. Ron et Harry avaient pris plusieurs centimètres en plus, mais Ron dépassait Harry de cinq centimètres, et Hermione avait gagné quelques formes, et ses cheveux s'étaient assagis, même s'ils restaient un peu ébouriffés.

            Hermione s'éclaira soudain.

- Harry ! Tu pourrais venir avec nous en France !

- Hermione ! Je ne peux. . .

- Mes parents seraient d'accord. Ce serait un moyen pour toi d'avoir des vacances agréables loin de Voldemort !

- Je ne peux pas m'imposer. . .

- Allons en parler à Dumbledore, proposa Hermione. Il saura te convaincre.

            Harry se laissa entraîner, mais sans aucune conviction. Il ne voulait pas gâcher les vacances de la famille Granger, mais Hermione n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

            Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Hermione exposa son idée, et le vieil homme sourit, amusé.

- Miss Granger a eu une excellente idée. Je vais envoyer un hibou express à M. et Mme Granger pour leur demander leur autorisation.

- Ils seront d'accord, affirma Hermione.

- Ce sera une occasion de te détendre Harry, dit Dumbledore. Et tu nous reviendras en forme pour commencer ta Septième Année.

- Je l'espère.

- Et vous, M. Weasley ?

- Je reste au Terrier. Comme tous les ans.

- On s'écrira !

- J'y compte bien !

            Le soir-même, Hermione recevait l'accord de ses parents, qui lui proposaient même de demander à Ron de venir avec eux. Mais celui-ci protesta.

- Je n'ai pas les moyens !

- Mes parents paient le voyage et l'hôtel. Et puis c'est de l'argent moldu. Tu n'en pas je suppose ?

- Euh. . . non. . . mais on voyagera comment ?

- En avion.

            Elle rit devant l'air effaré de son ami.

- Un truc moldu. Tu verras, c'est amusant.

            Dumbledore tomba d'accord avec eux, et Ron écrivit à sa mère pour lui demander l'autorisation. Il fut prévu que les Granger viendraient chercher les trois adolescents à King's Cross, puis ils passeraient la nuit chez Hermione pour partir le lendemain à 10 h pour Heathrow, où ils prendraient l'avion pour Lyon. Harry ne se donna même pas la peine de prévenir les Dursley, mais il avertit Sirius.

            Sam et Eileen Granger discutaient avec Molly Weasley quand le Poudlard Express entra en gare quai 9 ¾. Hermione embrassa ses parents avec effusion puis salua Molly Weasley. Ron et Harry remercièrent chaleureusement les parents d'Hermione qui répondirent que c'était naturel. Tous deux étaient au courant de l'enfance malheureuse d'Harry et étaient heureux de l'aider un peu. Madame Weasley les remercia également et les invita à déjeuner un jour quand ils rentreraient, le 25 août.

            Puis ils se séparèrent et ils se rendirent chez les Grangers. La maison était spacieuse, située dans une banlieue paisible de Londres.

- Chouette maison ! dit Ron.

- Merci ! Vous serez tous les deux dans la chambre d'amis. Mais venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer ma chambre.

            La chambre d'Hermione était toute blanche, une bibliothèque occupait tout un mur et un grand lit occupait le mur d'en face. Sa chambre était exposée au sud, si bien qu'elle bénéficiait du soleil la majeure partie de la journée.

- Ta chambre est exactement celle que j'imaginais pour toi, dit Ron.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Une bibliothèque en premier lieu.

            Harry rit. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, puis ils dînèrent d'un repas léger, puis allèrent se coucher. Harry et Hermione tentèrent d'expliquer à Ron en quoi consistait un avion, mais renoncèrent vite face à ses questions du genre : est-ce aussi fiable qu'un balai ?

            Ron devint livide quand il vit un avion pour la première fois. Harry éclata de rire et tenta de le rassurer, même M. Granger s'y mit mais rien à faire. Ron refusa de monter dans l'avion, mais Hermione le menaça de le stupéfixer pour qu'il consente à les suivre. Il était tellement terrifié qu'il ne réalisait même pas qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais mis sa menace à exécution dans un endroit plein de moldus.

            Ron passa le voyage, qui durait une heure, cramponné à son siège, et soupira de soulagement quand ils atterrirent enfin à l'aéroport de Lyon-Saint-Exupéry, en France. Il fut le premier à se ruer hors de l'appareil, sous l'œil amusé des hôtesses et de ses amis. Sam Granger loua une voiture de location et ils se rendirent à l'hôtel Hilton, situé dans le sixième arrondissement de la ville, à côté d'un gigantesque parc.


	2. Chapitre 2

Salut tout le monde !! Je suis ravie de voir que j'avais eu des reviews à cette fic !! D'autant qu'elle plaît à des personnes qui habitent Lyon ou les alentours, à l'exception de quelques personnes (n'est-ce pas Deedlit ?). Bref, voici la suite !! Et comme à mon habitude, pour ceux qui me connaissent à travers **l'Héritier de** **Voldemort**, les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin !!!

Chapitre 2 

            Dès leur arrivée à l'hôtel, Hermione récupéra un guide touristique de la ville de Lyon.

- D'après ce que je vois, nous sommes juste à l'entrée du Parc de la Tête d'Or.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ? demanda Ron.

- Il est immense. . . la taille du parc de Poudlard. . . avec un zoo et une roseraie. On pourrait y aller cet après-midi. Pour demain, je prévois d'aller à la Part-Dieu. C'est un grand centre commercial, je commencerai par acheter des souvenirs et des cadeaux. . .

- Hermione, interrompit Harry, nous sommes en vacances. Relax !

- Tu as raison. L'ennui, c'est que les guides sont moldus, ce qui fait que je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour les endroits sorciers.

- Nous trouverons un moyen, assura Harry.

- Comme toujours, renchérit Ron.

            Ils eurent un après-midi agréable, à arpenter le parc de la Tête d'Or sous le chaud soleil de juillet. Les parents d'Hermione faisaient du tourisme de leur côté, et visitaient différents sites touristiques. Mme Granger approuva le choix de sa fille pour la Part-Dieu.

            Ron et Harry furent stupéfaits devant la taille du centre commercial. Il y avait 250 magasins sur 4 niveaux et deux cinémas de huit salles chacun.

- Wow ! Les Moldus Français sont doués ! s'exclama Ron.

- Comme quoi on peut vivre sans magie, dit Hermione. Vous venez ?

            Ils visitèrent plusieurs boutiques de cadeaux, et Hermione s'acheta aussi deux tee-shirts absolument adorables chez Jennyfer, un magasin de vêtements pour jeunes filles.

- Je me demande comment on peut trouver le côté sorcier de Lyon, déclara-t-elle à ses amis. Je suis persuadée que ce centre a un passage sorcier. . .

- Le problème, c'est qu'on ne connaît personne ici, dit Ron.

            A ce moment, ils croisèrent trois jeunes filles, visiblement trois sœurs. Toutes trois étaient d'origine asiatique avec les mêmes cheveux noirs et les yeux sombres. Mais Hermione avait capté leur conversation. Elles parlaient en français, mais elle avait saisi les mots Voldemort, Beauxbâtons et Poudlard. Harry et Ron n'avaient rien remarqué et la regardaient étonnés.

- Ces trois filles sont sorcières, annonça-t-elle.

- A quoi tu le vois ?

- Je t'expliquerai. Venez, on va leur demander.

            Hermione leur courut après.

- Excusez-moi !

            Elles se retournèrent. L'aînée les regarda, l'air interrogateur. Elle prit la parole en anglais.

- Vous êtes anglais ?

- Oui. . . J'ai entendu votre conversation tout à l'heure. . .

- Et alors ?

            La cadette sembla comprendre.

- Vous êtes sorciers ?

- Oui, répondit Harry.

            L'aînée sourit.

- Je vois. Vous ne savez comment trouver le passage sorcier ? Venez avec nous, nous y allons. Je m'appelle Myriam, et mes sœurs doivent acheter leurs fournitures pour Beauxbâtons.

            Myriam devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, et elle avait des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux reins (en réalité, ils sont un peu plus longs). La cadette avait des cheveux courts, et la benjamine avait des cheveux qui dépassaient le milieu du dos.

- Stéphanie fait sa sixième année à Beauxbâtons, et Valérie entre en cinquième année. Quant à moi, j'ai fini il y a deux ans. Et vous ?

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, j'entre en Septième Année à Poudlard.

- Oh. . . Alors tes amis sont Ron Weasley et Harry Potter ? déduisit Stéphanie.

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Harry.

- Fleur nous a parlé de vous trois. Fleur Delacour est moi sommes amies, avoua Myriam.

- Je vois, acquiesça Hermione.

- Harry Potter. . . répéta Valérie. C'est cool. Tu te caches de Voldemort ?

- Je demande juste un peu de calme pour l'été, c'est tout.

            Valérie haussa les épaules.

- De toute façon, quelqu'un finira bien par envoyer Voldie chéri en enfer. Et ce quelqu'un, ce sera toi.

- Voldie chéri ? répéta Ron.

- C'est le surnom que nous lui avons donné, expliqua Stéphanie.

- C'est. . . original, dit Hermione en riant.

- Bon, allons-y, coupa Myriam. L'entrée de la Part-Dieu côté sorcier est au deuxième niveau, il faut descendre.

            Myriam les mena jusqu'au magasin Nature et Découvertes.

- C'est ici. Des Lyonnais racontent que cet endroit est une secte, des gens entrent mais n'en sortent pas. En fait, le côté sorcier a deux sorties, c'est pour ça. Suivez-moi.

            Harry et Ron crurent se retrouver dans le grenier de Trelawney. Il faisait sombre et l'endroit sentait l'encens. Le magasin vendait des plantes, de l'encens et divers livres sur la nature et les randonnées. Myriam les mena jusqu'au fond du magasin, où il n'y avait personne. Elle frappa deux fois sur le mur avec sa baguette et leur laissa le passage.

- C'est ouvert. Après vous.

            Hermione, Ron, Harry, Stéphanie et Valérie entrèrent puis Myriam les suivit. Un vieil homme les regardait mais son visage s'éclaira quand il vit Myriam.

- Mlle Kiang ! Quelle joie de vous revoir !

- Bonjour Henri ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Vous venez faire vos courses ? Toujours aussi tôt ?

- Bien entendu ! Vous savez ce que c'est quand on attend le dernier moment. Vous connaissez mes sœurs. Et voici Hermione, Ron et Harry. Ils sont anglais et ne trouvaient pas notre Part-Dieu sorcière.

- Mais passez donc !

- Merci ! Bonne journée.

            La porte s'ouvrit et ils se retrouvèrent dans le même décor que le côté moldu, mais les magasins étaient radicalement différents : une animalerie avec des hiboux et autres animaux du monde sorcier, un magasin de Quidditch, un magasin de robes de sorcier. . . Bref, le Chemin de Traverse Français.

- On commence par les bouquins, dit Stéphanie. Ce sera déjà ça de fait.

- D'accord, approuva Myriam.

- Ça va être lourd à porter. . . gémit Valérie.

- On les réduira, dit Stéphanie.

            La librairie s'appelait Au Royaume du Livre et était deux fois plus grand que Fleury et Bott. Hermione était aux anges. Ron et Harry annoncèrent qu'ils allaient visiter le magasin de Quidditch.

- On se rejoint à l'entrée, dit Myriam. Vous saurez retrouver ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

            Deux heures après, les sœurs avaient fini leurs courses et Hermione avait fait deux nouvelles acquisitions.

- C'est fou, ils ont des livres en toutes les langues !

- Tu n'as encore rien vu. Ce magasin est petit comparé à celui qu'il y a à Bellecour, dit Myriam.

- Il y a deux passages sorciers à Lyon ?

- Oui. Ici et à Bellecour. Mes sœurs y vont la semaine prochaine. Tu n'as qu'à les accompagner. Ils ont un énorme magasin sur le Quidditch pour Harry et Ron.

            Hermione rit.

- Oui, cela pourrait les intéresser ! Venez donc à l'hôtel avec nous, nous vous offrirons un rafraîchissement.

- Je ne dis pas non. Vous en dites quoi les filles ?

- Il fait trop chaud ! se plaignit Valérie. Je veux bien.

- Pas de refus, il fait vraiment chaud, renchérit Stéphanie plus calmement.

- Nous sommes à l'hôtel Hilton, à côté du Parc de la Tête d'Or.

- Vous êtes venus ici comment ?

- Mon père nous a déposés, répondit Hermione. Je ne sais pas comment. . .

- OK, pas de panique. J'ai des tickets de bus. On prendra le 36, il nous déposera à proximité.

            Ils firent ainsi, et trois quarts d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les six attablés devant une limonade glacée.

Voilà, ils ont fait la rencontre des sœurs Kiang !! Avouez qu'elles sont pas mal les sœurs Kiang, vu que je me suis basée sur moi et mes sœurs pour les décrire, avec leur caractère !! Sinon, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Luna** : oh l'Héritier de Voldemort n'est pas près d'être terminé !! Il y a la fin de la partie 4 qui n'est pas encore publiée, et je travaille parallèlement sur Escapade à Lyon, et la cinquième partie de l'Héritier !! Sinon, merci de tes compliments !!

**Kyarah** : voici tes vœux exaucés !!

**Miaka** : oh mais compte sur moi pour mettre notre ville en valeur !! Surtout que Lyon est une super belle ville !!!

**Deedlit** : ma première revieweuse !!! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi !! Tu sais que je t'adore !! Dis-moi vite ce que tu penses de la suite que je t'ai envoyée !!

**Emilia Potter** : tu adores la réaction de Ron devant l'avion ? Et moi j'ai adoré l'imaginer !! Et en prime, tu auras la réaction de Drago dans le prochain chapitre devant le monde moldu !!


	3. Chapitre 3

            Coucou tout le monde !! Me revoilà avec un chapitre que vous attendez tous !! L'entrée en scène du grand, du magnifique, du sensationnel, du ténébreux, du beau. . . Drago Malefoy !!!! Et du non moins charismatique Severus Rogue !!!Ouh là faut que je me calme moi !! Je suis sensée laisser Drago à quelqu'un d'autre… Bonne lecture !!

            **Chapitre 3**

            Drago était rentré chez lui. Il n'en était pas spécialement heureux, il préférait être à Poudlard, plutôt que dans ce manoir glacial, où le silence régnait. Sa mère et les Elfes de Maison étaient terrifiés par Lucius, et Drago le haïssait. D'ailleurs, celui-ci venait à sa rencontre.

- Drago !

- Bonjour Père. Où est Mère ?

- Elle est souffrante. Drago, suis-moi, il faut que nous parlions de ton avenir.

            Drago sursauta. Le moment qu'il redoutait était venu. Drago ne voulait pas servir Voldemort. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme son père. Mais il le suivit quand même, la curiosité l'emportant. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Lucius. Celui-ci s'installa dans son fauteuil, Drago restant debout devant lui.

- J'ai parlé à notre Maître. Il est impatient de te connaître, et l'année prochaine, tu auras 17 ans. Bien sûr, il faudra que tu fasses tes preuves auparavant, pour qu'il t'accepte dans ses rangs.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tuer la Sang-de-Bourbe qui traîne avec Potter.

            Drago sentit le sang quitter ses veines. Tuer Granger ? Il la détestait, certes, mais de là à la tuer ? Oserait-il défier son père et lui annoncer qu'il ne voulait pas de cet avenir ?

- Je ne veux pas faire partie des larbins de Voldemort.

            Lucius mit un moment pour assimiler l'information. Puis il bondit.

- Quoi ?

- Vous avez parfaitement compris. Je ne veux pas être Mangemort, et porter cette horrible marque sur le bras.

- Tu feras ce que j'ai décidé pour toi !

- Non. L'année prochaine, je serai majeur, et vous ne pourrez plus rien faire contre moi. Je ne deviendrai pas l'un des fanatiques du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Tu m'insultes !

- Enfin vous comprenez. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, je vais voir Mère.

            Sans laisser le temps à son père de répliquer, il sortit de la pièce, gravit l'escalier et gagna la chambre de sa mère. Il frappa et entra. Sa mère était debout devant sa cheminée, en robe de chambre, les cheveux dénoués.

- Dray, enfin te voilà !

            Il s'avança vers elle et l'observa. Elle était plus pâle que d'habitude et avait l'air fatigué.

- Que vous arrive-t-il, Mère ?

- Un peu de fatigue. Comment vas-tu mon chéri ?

- Bien. Etes-vous au courant des projets de Père ?

            Narcissa ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Oui, je le suis. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme lui, Dray.

- Moi non plus, Mère.

            Elle sourit.

- Tu m'en voies ravie. Mais ton père. . .

- Drago !

            La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Narcissa se plaça devant son fils. Lucius était furieux.

- Je vous conseille de vous écarter, très chère.

- Non. Dray est aussi mon fils. Laissez-le vivre sa vie comme il l'entend.

- Jamais de la vie. C'est mon héritier, et il fera ce que je lui ordonne.

            Narcissa sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son mari.

- Ne m'obligez pas à vous attaquer.

            Drago fixa sa mère, surpris. Il l'avait toujours considérée comme une femme fragile et effacée, mais il révisa son jugement. Narcissa était plus courageuse qu'elle ne le paraissait.

- Vous croyez me faire peur ?

- Stupéfix !

            Lucius tomba, stupéfixé. Narcissa se tourna vers son fils.

- Va à Poudlard, tu y seras en sécurité.

            Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée, et prit une enveloppe cachetée et une bourse remplie.

- Cette lettre est pour Dumbledore. Voici de la poudre de cheminette. Je ranimerai ton père quand tu seras parti. Voici 50 Gallions, pour ton usage personnel.

- Vous aviez déjà tout prévu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Dray, sois prudent. Et rappelle-toi que je suis toujours à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive.

- Ne parlez pas ainsi, vous n'allez pas mourir.

- Je t'aime Dray.

- Je vous aime aussi, Mère.

            Il pénétra dans la cheminée et lança la poudre.

- Pré-au-Lard !

            Narcissa le regarda partir. Drago avait tort, elle allait mourir. Dès qu'elle aurait ranimé son mari.

            Poudlard n'étant pas connecté au réseau des cheminées, Drago avait choisi la destination la plus proche du Collège. Là, il loua une calèche pour deux Gallions qui le déposa devant les grilles.

            Il pénétra dans le Hall, et se sentit de nouveau chez lui, malgré le silence inhabituel qui régnait. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais alors qu'il traversait le couloir, il tomba sur le Professeur MacGonagall. Celle-ci fut surprise.

- M. Malefoy ? Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je dois voir le Professeur Dumbledore. Immédiatement. Cela concerne Voldemort.

- Suivez-moi.

            Minerva savait que si Malefoy était revenu, c'était parce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose chez lui. Et connaissant Lucius Malefoy. . . Elle mena Drago au bureau du Directeur. Celui-ci se trouvait avec le Professeur Rogue. Tous deux semblèrent aussi surpris que MacGonagall.

- Malefoy ?

- Bonjour, Professeur Rogue. Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore.

-Vous ennuyez-vous tellement de Poudlard que vous revenez ici dès le premier jour de vacances ? demanda Dumbledore, amusé.

- Je me suis. . . disputé avec mon père. Il veut faire de moi un Mangemort. J'ai refusé.

- Asseyez-vous, et racontez-nous tout ça en détail, invita Dumbledore redevenu sérieux.

            Drago s'exécuta. A la fin du récit, Albus et Severus restèrent silencieux et graves.

- Il est évident que votre père va vous rechercher activement, commença Albus.

- Et me tuer.

- Malefoy ne reculera devant rien, constata Severus. De toute manière, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. Poudlard est fermé pendant les vacances.

- Et vous méritez d'avoir des vacances, comme tout le monde, et vous aussi Severus, déclara Albus.

- Que suggérez-vous ?

- Un endroit où ni Lucius, ni Voldemort ne penseront. Vous irez en France, à Lyon.

            Drago fronça les sourcils, perplexe, et Severus s'étrangla.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Non, mais si vous voulez une blague. . .

            Severus lui lança un regard noir. Albus rit.

- Avant que vous n'arriviez, M. Malefoy, je disais justement à Severus que M. Potter, Miss Granger et M. Weasley étaient en vacances à Lyon.

- Il est hors de question que j'aille retrouver Potter et ses copains en France !

- Il me semble que vous n'ayez pas le choix. Mais vous ne serez pas seul. Le Professeur Rogue vous accompagnera.

- NON !

- Severus, Lucius ira vous voir en premier pour retrouver son fils. Et l'année dernière, Voldemort a découvert votre rôle d'espion à ma solde. Le mieux pour vous deux, c'est de vous éclipser quelque temps puisque Poudlard ne peut vous offrir sa protection pendant deux mois. Et puis, vous êtes le directeur de Maison de M. Malefoy, et il est encore mineur. Je vous le confie.

            Severus se renfrogna. Il n'avait pas le choix et le savait. Drago ne sembla pas plus heureux.

- Bien. M. et Mme Granger. . .

- Quoi ? Avec des Moldus en plus ?

            Severus lui jeta un regard agacé.

- Oubliez un peu vos préjugés le temps d'un été.

- Ils logent tous à l'hôtel Hilton dans le sixième arrondissement de Lyon.

- J'ai laissé toutes mes affaires chez moi.

- Je m'en occupe, dit Albus. Mais vous achèterez de nouveaux vêtements à Lyon. Aux frais de Poudlard, bien évidemment.

- Bien, partons sans tarder, dit Severus. Nous transplanerons jusqu'à l'aéroport, puis, nous prendrons l'avion.

            Drago fixa son professeur, surpris. Severus savait parfaitement se débrouiller dans le monde moldu. . . contrairement à lui. Il se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'en faire autant, malgré sa répugnance des moldus.

            Après le départ de Severus et Drago, Albus se radossa à son fauteuil, soucieux. Drago était un nouvel allié contre Voldemort, mais Lucius le laisserait-il en paix ?

            Drago trouva que prendre l'avion était une expérience enrichissante. Arrivés à Lyon, Severus prit un taxi qui les mena à l'hôtel Hilton.

Voilà !! Comment avez-vous trouvé ? Dans le prochain chapitre, ça risque d'être drôle !! Bisous !!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Yoann** : je suis ravie de voir que tu aimes !! Et comment ça les Filles ? C'est moi et moi seule qui écrit et mes sœurs se contentent de lire !! Elles ne sont pas toujours d'accord avec moi sur leur caractère, mais elles n'ont rien à dire !! Bisous !!

**Lexyann** : hé !! Laisse-moi le temps de placer mes personnages !! Je pense que tu aimeras le prochain chapitre !!

**Luna** : l'Héritier compte en tout et pour tout 5 parties !! Et pour la réaction de Drago la voici… Et la suite dans le prochain chapitre !! J'avoue que le trio à Lyon, c'est pas mal comme idée !! Mais je le répète, c'est un défi lancé par ma sœur… Stéphanie dont vous avez fait la connaissance dans le chap 2 !!

**Olivia** : toi aussi tu es lyonnaise !! C'est drôle comme on voit les lecteurs si proches mais qui font connaissance sur le net !! Bisous !!

**Miaka** : que veux-tu la Part-Dieu est un vaste endroit plein de ressources !! Et la rumeur sur la secte dans Nature et Découvertes existe vraiment !! Bonne chance pour trouver le magasin de Quidditch à Bellecour !!


	4. Chapitre 4

            Salut !! Alors vous avez aimé l'arrivée de Drago et Severus ? On ne peut pas dire que j'ai été inondée de reviews, mais c'est pas grave !! Je vous aime toujours autant !! Je précise que cette fic n'est pas réservée à ceux qui habitent Lyon, bien évidemment, mais j'espère au moins vous la faire découvrir à travers les tribulations de nos héros internationaux !!

            Dans ce chapitre, confrontation avec les sœurs Kiang !! Bisous !!

            **Chapitre 4**

            Les Granger avaient fait la connaissance des Kiang et tous s'entendaient à merveille. Comme le couple parlait couramment français, ils avaient engagé une conversation avec Stéphanie sur les bienfaits de la science. Valérie parlait de Quidditch avec Harry et Ron, et Myriam et Hermione discutaient des livres qu'elles avaient lus récemment. On frappa à la porte, et Mme Granger alla ouvrir. Quand elle revint, Hermione fut la première à apercevoir les visiteurs. Elle en resta éberluée.

- Professeur ? Malefoy ?

            Harry et Ron se retournèrent vivement.

- Oh non, pas eux !! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

            Severus et Drago se tenaient sur le seuil.

            Les sœurs Kiang eurent une autre réaction.

- Wow ! C'est qui ce beau mec ? demanda vivement Valérie.

- Tu parles de qui ? répliqua Myriam.

- Du beau blond !

- Aucune tenue, soupira Stéphanie.

            Drago rougit violemment, tandis qu'Hermione et Myriam pouffaient de rire. Severus s'avança et tendit une lettre à M. Granger. Celui-ci la parcourut rapidement.

- Eh bien, il semblerait que le Professeur Rogue et M. Drago Malefoy soient avec nous pour le restant des vacances.

            Hermione s'avança et prit la lettre.

- C'est Dumbledore. . . Tu t'es fait jeter de chez toi, Malefoy ?

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Granger. Si tu crois que je suis enchanté de passer l'été avec des. . .

- Surveille tes paroles, coupa Harry. Nous ne sommes pas non plus enchantés de passer l'été avec vous deux.

- Potter ! Si nous étions à Poudlard. . .

- Mais nous ne le sommes pas, intervint M. Granger. Si vous mettiez vos querelles de côté pour quelques semaines ?

- M. Granger a raison, approuva Myriam, en se levant.

            Elle se dirigea vers les deux arrivants et leur tendit la main.

- Je m'appelle Myriam Kiang, et ce sont mes sœurs Stéphanie et Valérie.

            Severus accepta la main.

- Severus Rogue, Professeur de Potions à Poudlard.

            Drago se contenta de la fixer.

- Drago Malefoy, consentit-il enfin à lâcher.

- Très aimable, murmura-t-elle.

            Hermione s'approcha et s'adressa à Myriam.

- Il est toujours comme ça. Ne fais pas attention.

- Si tu le dis.

            Myriam jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Oh là ! Il est déjà 18h30 !! Stéph', Val' ! Il faut qu'on décolle ! Harry, Ron, Hermione, faudrait que vous passiez un jour chez nous !

- Pas de problème ! Nous sommes ici jusqu'au 25 août !

- C'est génial ! s'écria Valérie. Vous serez là pour son anniversaire !

- Valérie !! rabroua Myriam, embarrassée.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Ron, intéressé. L'anniversaire d'Harry tombe le 31 juillet.

- On pourrait les fêter ensemble ! s'emballa Valérie.

- Val', calme ta joie ! coupa Stéphanie.

- On verra, dit Myriam. En attendant, je vais prévenir ma mère que nous serons en retard.

            Myriam sortit un appareil de sa poche, pianota sur le clavier et le porta à son oreille.

- Excusez-moi.

            Elle sortit dans le couloir. Ron et Drago la regardaient, sidérés.

- C'était quoi ? demanda Ron.

- Un téléphone portable, répondit Hermione. C'est un téléphone que tu peux emporter partout.

- Ce sont des moldues ? s'écria Drago.

- Tu as un problème avec les moldus ? répliqua Stéphanie.

- Nous sommes sorcières par notre mère, dit Valérie.

- Manquait plus que ça, grommela Drago.

- Je vous conseille de vous taire, Malefoy, intervint Severus.

- Enfin une parole sensée, murmura Harry.

            Severus le fusilla du regard.

- Potter ! Je vous ferais payer cher. . .

            Myriam revint à ce moment, l'air embarrassé.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Stéphanie, inquiète.

- Oh. . . C'est Maman. Vous êtes tous invités à dîner ce soir chez nous. Maman est folle de joie de rencontrer des sorciers de Poudlard. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis allée. . .

- C'est super ! On va pouvoir rester un peu plus avec nos amis ! s'exclama Valérie, folle de joie.

            Stéphanie soupira.

- Nous sommes trop nombreux, et la voiture de location est moldue.

- Qu'à cela ne tienne, je vais louer une autre voiture ! proposa Myriam. Heureusement que j'ai pensé à apporter ma carte de crédit avec moi ! Bon, allons-y !

            Ils descendirent dans le hall et Myriam se dirigea vers l'agence de location située à l'intérieur même de l'hôtel. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec des clés.

- C'est bon.

- OK. Maintenant, qui va dans quelle voiture ? demanda Ron.

- Euh. . . peut-être que Drago pourrait rester avec ses amis ? suggéra Valérie.

            La pauvre reçut un regard noir de Drago, et Ron et Harry protestèrent vigoureusement.

- Ouais, ben c'est bon, j'ai rien dit !!

- Non, dit Hermione. Donc Harry, Ron et moi avec mes parents. Nous vous suivrons.

- C'est bon pour moi. Professeur Rogue, Drago, ça vous convient ?

- C'est un arrangement comme un autre.

            Ils se dirigèrent vers l'autre voiture de location. Severus s'installa à l'avant, et Stéphanie, Valérie et Drago se retrouvèrent à l'arrière, Valérie au milieu. Myriam démarra et prit le chemin du périphérique en s'assurant que M. Granger la suivait bien. Puis, elle s'adressa à Severus.

- Alors, comment ça se fait que vous ayiez été envoyés ici ?

- Je suis chargé de veiller sur Malefoy.

- Il a besoin d'une baby-sitter ? demanda innocemment Stéphanie.

- Comme si j'avais choisi de m'isoler parmi des Moldus, murmura Drago, excédé.

- Tu as vraiment quelque chose contre les Moldus ! constata Valérie. Tu es peut-être séduisant, mais côté cerveau, ça laisse à désirer !

- Avoir un sang-pur n'empêche pas d'avoir un cerveau amoindri, renchérit Stéphanie.

- De toute manière, j'ai entendu dire que les Serpentards ne pouvaient pas avoir un QI très développé, fit remarquer Myriam. Car tu es un Serpentard, je me trompe ?

- Malefoy, je vous conseillerai de ne pas provoquer les sœurs Kiang, conseilla Severus.

- Vous aussi êtes un Serpentard, rappela sournoisement Drago.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Valérie.

- Directeur de Serpentard.

- Et bien, voilà l'exception qui confirme la règle ! conclut triomphalement Myriam.

            Stéphanie et Valérie éclatèrent de rire tandis que Drago rougissait violemment de honte et de colère, de s'être fait clouer le bec par trois Sangs-de-Bourbe. Severus lui-même ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

- Où habitez-vous ? demanda Severus après un silence.

- Dans une banlieue résidentielle, à Charbonnières. Un quartier tranquille. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

            Voilà !! J'espère que ça vous a plu !!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lexyann** : délire mais pas trop… J'avoue que je me demande ce que tu veux dire !! Si tu veux qu'ils viennent au Québec, t'as qu'à écrire une fic ? Mais bon, le problème, c'est que la France c'est vachement plus près de l'Angleterre. Ouais, parce que je vois pas Ron traverser l'Atlantique à bord de ces machines volantes que nous appelons avions !! Bisous !!

**Emilia Potter** : merci !!

**Miaka** : tu n'as pas trouvé le magasin de Quidditch ? C'est drôle, il faut seulement passer du côté sorcier par Nature et Découvertes !! Ou peut-être est-ce parce que tu n'appartiens pas au monde sorcier ? Dans ce cas, je ne peux rien y faire !!

            Quoi ? Seulement trois reviews ? Hé, j'exige d'avoir au moins cinq reviews pour le prochain chapitre !!!! Avis aux lecteurs silencieux !!


	5. Chapitre 5

            Je crois que mon appel a été entendu !! Cependant, il se pourrait que j'ai oublié certaines personnes dans les réponses du chap 4. En effet, je reçois mes reviews par mail, et deux n'ont pas été envoyées, erreur du site !! Ce dont je suis sincèrement navrée, car ce n'est pas voulu de ma part !! Enfin, on fait comme on peut !! Bisous !! Et pour ceux qui suivent l'Héritier, le chap 29 a été mis !!

            **Chapitre 5**

            Quand ils arrivèrent en vue de la maison Kiang, Drago en resta stupéfait. C'était une villa, plus petite que le Manoir Malefoy, certes, mais plus belle et mieux entretenue avec un jardin impeccable.

            Myriam se gara devant la porte, puis ils descendirent tous de la voiture. Harry et Hermione en restèrent bouche bée, tandis que Ron laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif.

- Superbe villa ! 

- Merci, et bienvenue à la résidence Kiang ! annonça Stéphanie.

            Hermione remarqua l'air sombre de Drago et s'approcha de Myriam.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Un simple désaccord sur les sangs-purs, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

            Myriam sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche de son jean et ouvrit la porte.

- Venez, entrez. Stéphanie, tu peux aller chercher Maman ? Valérie, va chercher des rafraîchissements, je les conduis dans le salon.

            Elle les conduisit dans une pièce confortable, où étaient installés deux canapés et trois fauteuils autour d'une table basse, une télévision trônait dans le coin opposé de la cheminée.

- Asseyez-vous donc. Maman doit être en train de préparer le dîner.

            Il régnait une agréable fraîcheur, qui contrastait avec l'étouffante chaleur de l'extérieur. La porte s'ouvrit. C'était Stéphanie qui portait un plateau avec des verres, une carafe et deux bouteilles, accompagnée d'une femme plutôt jeune. Celle-ci avait une coupe au carré et un air asiatique.

- Bonjour et bienvenue chez nous. Je suis Hanh Kiang, la mère des trois jeunes filles. . .

- C'est pas possible ! s'exclama Harry.

            Tout le monde le regarda. Il rougit.

- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Stéphanie.

- Parce que. . . Parce que vous êtes trop jeune. . .

            Mme Kiang sourit.

- Merci jeune homme, mais je ne suis pas aussi jeune que ça ! Vous êtes ?

- Harry Potter.

- Ron Weasley.

- Hermione Granger. Et ce sont mes parents, Sam et Eileen Granger.

- Drago Malefoy.

- Severus Rogue. . .

- Oh, c'est vous le Professeur de Poudlard dont m'a parlé Myriam. . .

            Stéphanie posa le plateau sur la table basse et interrompit sa mère.

- Et si nous servions les rafraîchissements d'abord ? Thé glacé, Coca ou Sprite ?

            Severus, Drago et Ron optèrent prudemment pour du thé glacé. Hermione et Harry acceptèrent du Coca, Myriam et Stéphanie se servirent du Sprite. Valérie revint. Elle avait troqué son pantalon et son chemisier contre une jupe longue et un tee-shirt blanc.

- Ça, c'est une bonne idée, murmura Myriam.

            Puis elle s'éclipsa, suivie par Stéphanie. Elles se dirigèrent toutes deux vers l'escalier.

- Tu sais quoi ? demanda Stéphanie.

- Quoi ?

- Je te parie combien tu veux que Maman va les inviter ici au lieu de les laisser à l'hôtel.

- Oh, c'est à prévoir ! Tu connais Maman. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a prévu pour le dîner ?

- Poulet sauce aigre-douce, riz et salade de crevettes.

- Je vois. . . Tu as remarqué la tête du Professeur Rogue, Drago et Ron quand tu leur as proposé du Coca et du Sprite ? Je mettrais ma main au feu qu'ils ne savent pas ce que c'est.

- C'est évident. Les Anglais ne connaissent que le thé.

            Myriam rit.

            Elles se changèrent et redescendirent. Stéphanie portait un débardeur et un short, tandis que Myriam avait enfilé une robe blanche fleurie qui descendit jusqu'aux genoux. Dans le hall, elles croisèrent leur père. Il avait des cheveux poivre et sel coupés courts et d'épaisses lunettes.

- Salut Papa ! Tu rentres bien tard !

- Un client de dernière minute. Où est votre mère ?

- Dans le salon. Nous avons des invités. Des sorciers anglais de Poudlard.

- Oh, je sens qu'on va passer la soirée à parler de sorcellerie !

- Non, les parents d'Hermione sont moldus. Mais viens, on va te présenter !

            Elles revinrent dans le salon avec leur père.

- Bonsoir !

- Bonsoir, répondirent-ils poliment.

- Papa, commença Myriam, voici Harry, Ron, Hermione, les parents d'Hermione Sam et Eileen Granger, Drago et le Professeur Severus Rogue. Tout le monde, voici mon père, Minh Kiang.

- Enchanté !

            M. Kiang s'installa dans un fauteuil et se servit du thé glacé. Sam Granger engagea la conversation.

- Alors vous êtes moldu, comme nous ?

- Oui. Je suis conseiller financier dans une banque. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Hanh.

- Nous sommes dentistes, Eileen et moi.

            Valérie s'approcha de ses sœurs.

- Maman et le Professeur Rogue n'arrêtent pas de parler de Potions. J'ai l'impression d'être retournée à Beauxbâtons. En ce moment, ce sont les principales vertus des feuilles de camomille qui sont en cause.

            Elles rirent et s'approchèrent de Ron, Harry et Hermione. Valérie remarqua Drago, tout seul dans son coin.

- Joins-toi à nous Drago. Ne me dis pas que tu boudes encore.

            Drago se renfrogna davantage. Hermione sourit.

- Laisse Valérie. Il finira par se lasser.

            Stéphanie, Myriam et Hermione se lancèrent dans la comparaison des programmes scolaires de Beauxbâtons et Poudlard, tandis que Harry, Ron et Valérie discutaient de Quidditch.

            Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Mme Kiang s'adressa à Myriam.

- Ma chérie, tu pourrais vérifier si le poulet est cuit ?

- Oui, Maman.

            Elle se leva et quitta la pièce. Mme Kiang s'adressa à tout le monde.

- Allons dans la salle à manger.

            A la surprise des invités, la cuisine, de toute évidence un menu chinois, était délicieuse. Ron se resservit trois fois, Drago lui aussi en reprit, Hermione, Harry et les Granger félicitèrent leurs hôtes.

            Il devait être 22 heures quand M. Granger décréta qu'il leur fallait regagner l'hôtel. Mme Kiang s'indigna.

- Comment ? Il n'est pas question que vous logiez à l'hôtel ! Nous avons assez de chambres pour tout le monde. Vous serez mes hôtes pour toute la durée de votre séjour. Et Myriam et ses sœurs pourront vous guider à travers Lyon et ses distractions. N'est-ce pas mes chéries ?

- Bien sûr, Maman, répondit Myriam.

- Va donc préparer les trois chambres d'amis que nous avons. . . Voyons. . . Installe aussi un lit dans ta chambre, Myriam. Hermione, tu vas partager sa chambre, cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Absolument pas, Mme.

- Harry, Ron, vous serez dans la chambre rouge, Sam et Eileen, vous aurez la chambre bleue, et Professeur Rogue et Drago. . . nous vous attribuons la chambre verte. Stéphanie, Valérie, allez aider votre sœur à préparer les chambres.

- Mais nos bagages sont restés à l'hôtel, objecta Eileen.

- Myriam va s'en occuper. Elle ira en transplanant.

            Tout était réglé. Myriam avait installé un lit supplémentaire dans sa chambre en transformant un livre.

- Voilà, j'espère que ce sera confortable.

- Ce sera parfait merci, dit Hermione.

- C'est prévu d'avance, que vous passiez le reste de vos vacances ici. Ma mère a le chic pour accueillir tout le monde.

- Vous êtes une famille sympathique. Vous arrivez même à supporter Malefoy. Quoique je l'ai trouvé calme aujourd'hui.

- En fait, avec mes sœurs, nous l'avons quelque peu rendu. . . muet. Il critiquait les moldus, Valérie n'a pas apprécié.

- Vous lui avez cloué le bec ? rit Hermione.

- Oui, répondit Myriam en haussant les épaules. Bon, dormons, il est près de minuit.

- J'adore ton pyjama.

            Myriam baissa les yeux. Elle portait un pyjama de satin blanc du style chinois.

- Merci. Mes sœurs ont les mêmes, Stéph' en bleu ciel, et Val' en lilas.

- Votre culture est tellement différente de la nôtre. Tu es une Sorcière à moitié moldue, et tu es parfaitement intégrée aux deux mondes.

- Chaque monde a ses avantages. Et je trouve que la technologie est parfois plus utile que la magie. Par exemple, le téléphone portable.

- C'est vrai. Moi aussi, il m'est arrivé de comparer les deux mondes. Mais impossible de choisir.

- C'est pour ça que je vis dans les deux mondes ! Bonne nuit Hermione !

- Bonne nuit Myriam !

Terminé !! Bon, les chapitres sont un peu courts c'est vrai, mais je rappelle que cette fic n'était au départ qu'un défi de ma sœur, et donc je l'ai écrite pour m'amuser !!

**Réponses :**

**Cristal flower** : toi aussi tu es lyonnaise ? Eh ben !! Je savais pas que le monde était aussi petit !! Sinon, pour les descriptions de Lyon on peut pas dire que y'en a des masses, mais nos héros s'y retrouvent, surtout quand tu vois dans les chapitres suivants une attaque de Voldemort à Bellecour !! Imagine un peu ça !!

**Miaka** : je crois qu'il va falloir que tu te fasses une raison !! La sorcellerie n'est pas pour nous !! Sinon, tu trouves que y'a pas assez d'action ? Hé !! Ils sont en vacances !! Je prévois malgré tout de l'action pour la fin !! Bisous !!

**Kyarah **: oui c'est du chantage !! Mais au moins ça m'a permis de voir le nombre de personnes qui apprécient ma fic !! Bisous !!

**Pattencarré** : ma fic sort du commun !! Et bien quel enthousiasme !! Tu m'en voies ravie !! Et franchement, je ne croyais pas que je soulèverais autant d'enthousiasme !! En tout cas, merci !!

**Harriette Potter** : merci !! Et oui, ma sœur Valou a vraiment flashé sur Drago (Tom Felton). En fait, j'ai demandé l'avis de mes sœurs avant d'écrire la fic, tu penses bien !! Et oui, j'aime bien Rogue !! En fait, je ne me le représente pas vraiment comme Alan Rickman, mais plutôt comme Aragorn du Seigneur des Anneaux (si tu connais le film, sinon, va vite le regarder !!). Je t'embrasse !!

**Eurédyte** : tu préfères garder l'anonymat ? C'est ton choix !! C'est vrai que c'est difficile de se faire un nom sur le site, et puis, il y a tellement de fics, qu'il faut vraiment faire une fic qui sorte de l'ordinaire pour qu'elle soit remarquée !! Moi j'ai choisi la manière longue !! Plusieurs parties !! Et pour ta suggestion sur l'Héritier, tu as bien trouvé !!

**Yoann** : désolée pour ta review, mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, c'est pas ma faute !!! Enfin, j'espère que tu continues quand même à me lire !!! Je suis ravie de voir que ma fic te remonte le moral, mais tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi !! Au fait, je n'ai pas encore répondu à ton mail, mais je te l'expédie dès que j'aurais fini ça !!

**Lexyann** : je vois !! C'est vrai qu'il faudrait au moins trouver une trame de départ sur le pourquoi nos héros se retrouvent au Québec !! Enfin, fais ce que tu veux !! Bisous !!

**Emilia Potter** : je sais les chapitres sont courts !! Mais l'ambiance est moins grave et sérieuse !! C'est complètement différent quoi !! Et si tu veux faire plusieurs reviews d'affilée, te gêne pas !! C'est juste que je me demande ce que tu pourrais raconter !! Bisous !!


	6. Chapitre 6

            Le chapitre qui vient est mon chapitre préféré de toute la fic !! Pour information, la partie 4 de l'Héritier est terminée avec la publication du chap 30, et la partie 5 est à venir. Bonne lecture à tous !

            **Chapitre 6**

            Myriam et Hermione se réveillèrent presque en même temps.

- Salut Hermione !

- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

- Comme un loir ! Dis-moi, tu sais faire du roller ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Vu que je suis votre guide officiel. . . C'est à moi de vous divertir. Fais-moi confiance. Allez, descendons déjeuner.

- Je dois me changer. . .

- Pas de formalisme entre nous. Ici, nous prenons notre petit-déjeuner en pyjama et nous nous changeons après. Viens !

- D'accord !

            Harry et Ron, de leur côté, avaient eu un peu de mal à s'endormir, mais Harry pour la première fois depuis longtemps n'avait pas eu de cauchemars concernant son ennemi juré. Ils sortirent de leur chambre en même temps que Stéphanie et Valérie.

- Salut ! Bien dormi ? demanda Stéphanie.

- Oui, merci. Et vous ? répondit Harry.

- Bien ! Vous descendez déjeuner ? demanda Valérie. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos pyjamas, tout le monde sera habillé pareil.

            Tous deux étaient vêtus des pyjamas rayés habituels. Hermione et Myriam sortirent de leur chambre. Hermione portait un tee-shirt qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux. Ils se saluèrent et descendirent. Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Stéphanie, ravissante dans son adorable pyjama. Mais une exclamation d'Hermione le ramena à la réalité.

- Myriam ! Tes cheveux sont. . . très longs !

- Et très difficiles à entretenir ! Mais merci.

- Je n'y avais pas prêté attention la première fois. . . Ils atteignent tes cuisses !

- Et je pense les raccourcir un peu !

- Ne fais pas ça ! Ce serait. . .

- Hermione a raison, intervint Ron, tes cheveux sont magnifiques.

- Merci Ron !

            Ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger. Severus et Drago étaient déjà attablés avec M. et Mme Kiang. Si ceux-ci étaient encore en pyjama, Severus et Drago étaient déjà habillés. Ils se saluèrent et s'installèrent.

- Vous n'auriez pas dm vous habiller si tôt, remarqua Myriam.

- Ouais, demain, vous vous changerez après le p'tit-déj', conseilla Valérie.

- Quel est ton programme de la journée, Myriam ? demanda Mme Kiang.

- Je comptais amener nos amis au Parc de la Tête d'Or pour faire du roller.

- Quelle excellente idée ! s'exclama Stéphanie. Tu sais faire du roller Harry ?

- Non, mais je connais le principe.

-C'est quoi un roller ? demanda Ron.

- Tu verras bien, répliqua Hermione.

- C'est une activité moldue ? demanda Drago.

- Oui. Mais c'est génial ! s'écria Valérie. Tu verras. Je t'apprendrais si tu veux !

- Non merci.

- Malefoy, vous viendrez que vous le vouliez ou non, intervint Severus.

- Tu risques de t'ennuyer en restant ici, remarqua Myriam.

- Oui, viens avec nous, on s'amusera bien, insista Valérie.

            De toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix.

            Ils arrivèrent au Parc vers 14 heures de l'après-midi. Les trois sœurs avaient apporté leurs propres rollers, mais Myriam leur indiqua un stand où ils pouvaient en louer. Hermione avait de l'argent moldu sur elle, mais pas Harry, Ron, ni Drago. Myriam leur en prêta, tout en notant mentalement qu'ils devraient aller échanger leurs Gallions en euros dès que possible. Dès le lendemain, ils iraient à Bellecour où se trouvait la BFS, Banque Française Sorcière.

            Hermione et Harry enfilèrent aisément leurs rollers, mais Ron et Drago examinaient leurs paires d'un air perplexe.

- Elles ne vont pas s'enfiler toutes seules, dit Valérie.

- Ça s'enfile comme des chaussures, avec des lacets, conseilla Stéphanie.

            Severus avait refusé de se prêter au jeu. Myriam s'approcha de lui, sur ses rollers.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas essayer ?

- Non merci.

- Comme vous voudrez, mais vous ratez quelque chose.

- Ça ne va pas changer ma vie.

            Myriam haussa les épaules.

- C'est vous qui voyez !

            Elle s'élança, aussitôt suivie par Hermione. Harry chancela sur ses roues, mais Stéphanie lui tendit la main.

- Viens, je vais t'aider, le temps que tu t'habitues.

            Il lui prit la main.

- Merci.

            Valérie observait d'un œil critique Ron et Drago qui ne se décidaient pas à lâcher le banc où il se tenaient.

- Vous comptez passer Noël comme ça ?

- Je ne vois pas l'utilité de mettre des roues sous des chaussures, grommela Drago.

- Ah oui ? rétorqua Valérie.

            Sans prévenir, elle lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna à sa suite, sans tenir compte de ses protestations et de ses cris effrayés.

            Hermione s'approcha de Ron.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- En fait, je crois que je vais enlever ces rollers. . .

- Ne sois pas stupide ! Regarde Harry, il se débrouille comme un pro. Viens, donne ta main.

- Non, en fait. . .

- Tu te dégonfles Weasley ? cria Drago de loin.

- Trouillard ! lança Myriam en passant devant lui.

            Ron se leva et agrippa la main d'Hermione.

- Très bien, allons-y !

            Ils rirent et patinèrent un moment, sous les regards ennuyés de Severus. Myriam s'approcha et prit une bouteille d'eau dans son sac et but une longue gorgée. Puis elle le regarda.

- Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ?

- Non.

- Si vous voulez, on peut aller se promener ensemble dans la roseraie. Les roses sont magnifiques et beaucoup de variétés sont rares.

- Pourquoi pas ?

            Il se leva.

- Je vais prévenir mes sœurs et on y va !

            Elle slaloma aisément entre les patineurs et s'approcha de Stéphanie et Harry qui riaient aux éclats devant les maladresses de Ron.

- Stéph', je vais faire un tour avec le Professeur Rogue.

- Tu es folle ? s'exclama Harry.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est désagréable, et tout. . .

- Allons Harry, je sais me défendre, rit Myriam en s'éloignant.

            Elle s'approcha de Severus.

- Allons-y. Ça ne vous dérange pas que je garde les rollers ? De toute manière, vous êtes tellement grand que je dois quand même lever la tête pour vous parler.

- Ça ne me dérange pas.

            En effet, avec ses chaussures de ville, Myriam lui atteignait à peine la poitrine, et avec ses rollers, elle atteignait tout juste le menton. Ils se dirigèrent vers la roseraie.

- Dites-moi une chose.

- Oui ?

- Harry, Ron et Hermione n'ont pas l'air de vous porter dans leur cœur. Et pourtant, vous êtes leur Professeur, non ?

- Serpentard et Gryffondor ne font pas bon ménage. Quant à Potter. . .

- Harry n'est qu'un pauvre orphelin. Pourquoi le persécutez-vous. . .

- Potter a toujours la fâcheuse habitude de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Et de se mettre dans les ennuis.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute si Voldemort veut le tuer. Or d'après Hermione, vous vous acharnez sur. . .

- Vous n'avez que le point de vue de Granger.

- Alors donnez-moi le vôtre.

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier à vos yeux.

            Myriam soupira. « Il m'a jetée en beauté », pensa-t-elle. Mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter.

- D'accord, vous avez raison. Parlez-moi de Poudlard et de votre travail.

- Il n'y a rien à en dire. Et vous ? Que faites-vous ?

- Eh bien. . . Après ma sortie de Beauxbâtons, j'ai travaillé pendant quelque temps dans la banque de mon père, mais je veux retourner dans le monde sorcier. Rien de bien intéressant.

- Pas de projets pour la rentrée ?

            Elle hésita mais lui sourit.

- Non.

            Elle roula vers un massif de roses rouges.

- Regardez ces roses ! Elles sont magnifiques. Vous savez que leur pollen entre dans la composition de nombreuses potions contre les allergies ? Mais suis-je bête ! Bien sûr que vous le savez !

            Elle huma une fleur, et passa sur un bosquet de roses jaunes.

- Les élèves de Poudlard sont-ils faciles à vivre ? Ça ne doit pas être évident our un Professeur d'enseigner des Potions compliquées à des élèves inintéressés. . .

            Elle s'interrompit. Severus la regardait fixement sans rien dire. Captivée par son regard d'ébène, elle ne vit pas les dalles disjointes, ses roues se coincèrent et elle trébucha. Severus réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair, il la retint pas les hanches et la redressa. Myriam, par pur réflexe pour se retenir, avait agrippé sa chemise et quand elle leva les yeux, elle se sentit rougir violemment en découvrant son regard sombre, énigmatique et insondable. Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, à tel point qu'elle sentait la chaleur de son corps à travers ses vêtements.

- Oubliez un peu Poudlard, murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

            Myriam avait déjà tout oublié dès le moment où elle avait plongé dans ses yeux noirs. Mais ce baiser. . . ses jambes ne la portaient plus. En fait, si Severus ne l'avait pas fermement maintenue par ses hanches, elle aurait glissé à terre depuis longtemps. Sous la douce pression des lèvres de Severus, elle finit par se serrer plus étroitement contre lui et répondit au baiser.

            Severus se détacha brusquement quand elle se mit à répondra à son baiser. Elle rouvrit les yeux et le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait fait ça. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassée ? Mais elle était si belle. . . si différente des autres femmes. Mais avait-il le droit de faire ça ? Il ne la connaissait que depuis peu, et il retournerait bientôt à Poudlard. Il détourna son regard de son visage empourpré et se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où ils venaient.

- Allons retrouver les autres.

            Myriam le regarda s'éloigner. Il était tourmenté et se reprochait ce baiser. Mais pourquoi ? Décidément, Severus Rogue, était un homme bien mystérieux.

Terminé !! Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts, mais il faut se contenter de ça !! Bisous !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lliv** : en effet, ça change de l'Héritier !! Une ambiance plus détendue, moins grave et moins dramatique, surtout si on considère mes chap 29 et 30 !! Non, je ne vais pas tuer Ron et Hermione dans celle-ci, je les laisse en paix !! Oui, les sœurs Kiang c'est moi (Myriam) et mes sœurs ! Ce sont nos vrais prénoms, mais Kiang est un nom inventé. Nous n'habitons pas à Charbonnières, mais quand même dans la banlieue de Lyon. Et j'ai reproduit le plus fidèlement nos trois caractères !! Tu vois comme Valérie est explosive !! Bisous !!

**Draco's fan forever** : il ne boude pas tout le temps !!! Il est juste en danger de mort à cause de son père !!

**Harriette Potter** : je n'ai jamais dit qu'Alan Rickman n'était pas bien dans le rôle de Severus !! Il est même excellent, mais côté physique, y'a mieux !! Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi pour les deux beaux mecs dans HP !! Et c'est vrai que je préférerais voir Tom les cheveux un peu plus en bataille !! Je suis sûre que ça lui irait tellement mieux !! Bisous !!

**Emilia Potter** : en effet, c'est plus léger… La chambre verte pour Severus et Drago, c'est pas une coïncidence, ça a été mûrement réfléchi !! Et je te signale que le choix de prénom n'est pas un pur hasard !! Ma sœur s'appelle vraiment Valérie !! Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir de voir ton nom associé à Drago !!! Bisous !!

**Kyarah** : merci !!

**Lexyann** : tu es exigeante !! En tout cas, pour la nourriture, c'est vraiment ce que ma mère prépare de temps en temps !! Et comme nous sommes vraiment asiatiques, ça ne pose pas de problème !!


	7. Chapitre 7

            Coucou tout le monde !! Voici la suite d'EAL, mais sans les réponses aux reviews !! Je suis désolée, mais je suis handicapée par une tendinite, ce qui ne me permet pas de taper longtemps sur un clavier, mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de me mettre des reviews !! Cela fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on apprécie votre travail !!

            **Chapitre 7**

            Hermione et Stéphanie remarquèrent tout de suite l'air renfrogné de Severus et les joues légèrement roses de Myriam. Elles échangèrent un regard et s'approchèrent d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda Hermione.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Myriam, surprise.

- Rogue a dû être désagréable avec toi. Enfin, regardez-vous tous les deux !

- Hermione, il n'a rien fait. Je te le jure. Et puis, je sais me défendre. N'est-ce pas Steph' ?

- Oh, oui, pour la défense, tu es plutôt douée ! approuva Stéphanie.

            Les jours suivants se déroulèrent calmement, mais les occasions de s'amuser et de sortir ne manquaient pas. Hermione insista pour visiter le Musée de la Résistance et de la Déportation, Lyon étant la capitale de la Résistance pendant la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale des Moldus. De même, elle entraîna ses amis à Fourvière pour voir l'amphithéâtre romain, et le musée gallo-romain. Myriam ne sortait pas tout le temps avec les jeunes, et Severus non plus, mais celui-ci évitait soigneusement la jeune fille. Mais, un après-midi, Valérie suggéra une partie de Quidditch dans le jardin. Ils acceptèrent tous de jouer, mais ils étaient un nombre impair de joueurs. Les forces conjuguées de Myriam, Mme Kiang et Valérie persuadèrent Severus de jouer. Mme Kiang arbitrerait le match. Ce fut Stéphanie qui constitua les équipes avec son sens inné de la stratégie.

- Bon. On va jouer avec un seul Cognard, et quatre personnes dans chaque équipe. Dans la première équipe, Harry, Capitaine et Attrapeur, Hermione en Gardienne, Ron en Batteur-Poursuiveur, et moi-même en Poursuiveuse.

- Batteur-Poursuiveur ? répéta Ron, perplexe.

- Oui, tu éloignes le Cognard mais tu seras aussi un Poursuiveur. Je ne peux pas faire le boulot toute seule tout de même !

- OK !

- Bon, dans l'équipe 2, Drago, Capitaine et Attrapeur, Myriam est Gardienne, Valérie en Poursuiveuse, et le Professeur Rogue en Batteur-Poursuiveur. Ça vous va ?

- Pas de problème !

            Ils s'éparpillèrent sur les balais, et Harry se félicita d'avoir apporté son Eclair de Feu avec lui. Mme Kiang avait prêté des balais à tout le monde. Mme Kiang siffla et lança le Souafle. Valérie s'en empara et le passa à Severus. Celui-ci écarta un Cognard de sa route et repassa le Souafle à Valérie qui était dangereusement proche des buts d'Hermione. Elle tira mais Hermione l'intercepta, et repassa le Souafle à Stéphanie qui fonça vers les buts de sa sœur qui la regarda arriver avec un sourire. Elle évita le Cognard, passa à Ron, mais le Cognard lui fit perdre la balle reprise par Severus qui passa à Valérie qui réussit à marquer.

- L'équipe 2 mène 10-0 ! cria Mme Kiang.

            Stéphanie reprit la balle, passa à Ron. Ils évitèrent le Cognard et firent une série de passes fulgurantes qui se termina par un tir de Stéphanie, mais il fut bloqué par Myriam.

- Tu n'as jamais réussi à marquer pendant Beauxbâtons, ce n'est pas maintenant que tu vas y arriver ! s'exclama moqueusement Myriam.

- Courage, tu vas marquer ! encouragea Harry.

- Merci Harry. Ma sœur a le don de me mettre en rage, et le pire, c'est qu'elle a parfaitement raison.

            Myriam lança le Souafle à Severus.

- Marquez-moi un autre but !

            Ainsi fut fait. Le deuxième but fut marqué par Severus.

- Bravo Professeur ! félicita Valérie. Et maintenant, Drago, attrape-moi ce Vif d'Or !!

- Encore faudrait-il le trouver, murmura Drago.

            Harry n'avait pas plus de succès. Mais il devait faire vite. L'équipe adverse menait, et ni Ron, ni Stéphanie n'arrivaient à percer la défense de Myriam. Elle était excellente, meilleure que Dubois, leur précédent Gardien de Gryffondor, avant Dean Thomas.

            Valérie et Severus formaient un tandem imbattable. L'équipe 2 menait à présent 50-0. Mais aucune trace du Vif d'Or. Severus dévia un Cognard qui allait heurter Myriam et le dirigea vers Harry qui dut s'écarter en catastrophe, mais Stéphanie, occupée à tenter de récupérer le Souafle ne le vit pas et le prit de plein fouet sur la tête. Elle tomba à terre, mais heureusement pour elle, elle ne volait pas trop haut. Valérie et Myriam se précipitèrent auprès de Mme Kiang.

- Elle est inconsciente, mais par chance, elle n'a rien de cassé.

- C'est de ma faute, dit Harry.

- Allons, ne dis pas ça, dit Myriam. Tu n'allais quand même pas te prendre le Cognard pour protéger ma sœur tout de même ! Sauf si. . . Enfin bon ! Ne t'en fais pas, j'avais ensorcelé le Cognard pour le ramollir un peu. Elle n'aura pas de séquelles, sauf un violent mal de tête quand elle se réveillera !

- Je lui donnerai une Potion, dit Severus.

- Non, un cachet d'aspirine suffira, rétorqua Valérie.

- Un remède moldu ? s'étonna Ron.

- L'aspirine ? répéta Hermione. Pourquoi pas ? C'est aussi efficace !

            Harry passa le reste de l'après-midi au chevet de Stéphanie, se sentant terriblement coupable. Elle se réveilla en fin d'après-midi, et fit une grimace 

- Aïe ma tête !! Harry ?

- Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher ta mère.

            Il revint quelques instants plus tard, avec Mme Kiang et Myriam.

- Comment te sens-tu ma chérie ?

- Mal au crâne.

- Tiens, dit Myriam en lui tendant un verre d'eau et un cachet d'aspirine.

            Stéphanie l'avala.

- Harry est resté à ton chevet tout l'après-midi, révéla Myriam. Il s'inquiétait pour toi.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Stéphanie en levant ses grands yeux sur Harry.

            Celui-ci rougit.

- Euh. . . Oui.

- C'est gentil, remercia-t-elle en souriant.

            Mme Kiang échangea un regard complice avec sa fille aînée.

- Bon, nous allons vous laisser, dit Myriam. Je t'apporterais à manger tout à l'heure !

            Harry resta seul avec Stéphanie.

- Je suis désolé. Si je ne m'étais pas écarté. . .

- Arrête. Le Quidditch est un sport dangereux. Mais par chance, Myriam a ramolli ce Cognard. Je m'en remettrai vite. Mais merci de t'être occupé de moi.

- C'est la moindre des choses.

- Tu n'as aucune obligation envers moi. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- Euh. . . Je ne sais pas. Je t'aime bien.

- Moi aussi je t'aime bien Harry. . .

            Stéphanie se tut et se perdit dans le regard incroyablement vert de son ami. Harry la contemplait rêveusement et eut envie d'embrasser la jeune fille. Et il le fit. Il caressa les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, les écarta. Il s'approcha lentement. Stéphanie retint son souffle quand enfin leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Les lèvres de Stéphanie étaient douces et chaudes. Il se détacha et lui caressa les lèvres du bout des doigts. Elle sourit doucement et lui prit la main. Ils restèrent ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, main dans la main. C'est ainsi que Myriam les trouva un moment plus tard quand elle apporta un plateau-repas pour sa sœur.

- Voyez-vous ça ! Aurais-je interrompu une scène romantique par hasard ?

            Ils rougirent violemment.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda sèchement Stéphanie.

- Quel accueil ! Je t'apporte à manger et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Quelle gratitude !

- Et bien merci et au revoir !

            Myriam éclata de rire et sortit dans le couloir.

- Très bien, je vous laisse roucouler en paix !


	8. Chapitre 8

            Coucou everybody !! J'ai décidé de répondre aux reviews, mais ce ne sera pas systématique pour tous les chapitres tant que ma tendinite sera d'actualité. En attendant, j'ai un **autre problème** : je ne reçois plus mes reviews par mail !! S'il y a des auteurs parmi vous qui ont le même problème, répondez-moi si vous en savez plus, et voir si on peut faire quelque chose !! En gros en ce moment, je les enregistre directement sur le site, ce qui n'est pas évident !!

            **Disclaimer** : tous les personnages sont à JKR, sauf la famille Kiang !! Bonne lecture !

            **Chapitre 8**

            Quand Harry revint dans la salle à manger ce soir-là, il fut accueilli par les regards moqueurs de Ron, Hermione, Drago, Valérie et Myriam. Il se tourna vers Myriam.

- Tu leur as tout raconté ?

- Je n'allais pas garder tout ça pour moi !!

- Génial, grommela-t-il en s'asseyant.

- En attendant, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop fatigué ma sœur, lança Valérie.

            Elle éclata de rire quand elle vit le regard noir qu'il lui lança.

            Après le dessert, Valérie lui demanda ce qu'ils feraient.

- Pourquoi on ne se ferait pas une vidéo ? proposa Myriam.

- Oui ! approuva Hermione.

- Une quoi ? répétèrent Ron et Drago.

- Oh, ces Sorciers ! Vous n'avez pas Etude des Moldus à Poudlard ? demanda Myriam.

- Si, mais nous n'avons pas pris l'option, dit Ron.

- Vous verrez ce soir, dit Hermione. On regarde quoi ?

- Voyons. . . Tu connais Moulin Rouge ? demanda Myriam.

            Hermione bondit.

- Quoi ? Tu as la vidéo ? C'est mon film préféré !!

- A moi aussi ! C'est décidé !

- De quoi ça parle ? demanda Harry.

- En fait, c'est un jeune poète qui tombe amoureux d'une danseuse de cabaret, mais leur amour est voué à l'échec parce que. . .

- C'est bon Val', ne raconte pas toute l'histoire tout de même !! coupa Myriam.

            Stéphanie put descendre pour regarder le film. Elle et Harry s'installèrent côte-à-côte dans le même canapé, et elle se blottit naturellement contre lui, ne se souciant pas des regards de leurs amis. Myriam rit et jeta un regard en direction de Severus, mais il ne la regardait pas. Ou alors, il l'ignorait superbement. Ron s'intéressait de près à la cassette qu'elle tenait.

- C'est ça, une vodéi ?

- Une vidéo Ron, rectifia Hermione. Viens donc t'asseoir.

- Tout le monde est installé ? demanda Myriam.

            Severus s'était installé dans un fauteuil à l'écart, tout comme Drago. Valérie s'était installée sur le canapé où se trouvaient Hermione et Ron, M. et Mme Granger ainsi que M. et Mme Kiang s'étaient assis sur des chaises apportées de la salle à manger. Myriam mit la cassette, appuya sur la touche lecture et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé qu'occupaient Harry et Stéphanie.

            Deux heures après, les hommes étaient fortement émus, et les filles reniflaient bruyamment tandis que le générique de fin défilait.

- Ça fait plusieurs fois que je le vois, et il me fait toujours le même effet, dit Hermione en essuyant ses larmes.

            Ron lui tendit un mouchoir.

- C'est vrai que dans le genre tragique, on peut difficilement imaginer pire, dit Harry.

- Oh si, dit Stéphanie. Tu connais Roméo et Juliette ?

- Bien sûr. Qui ne connaît pas ?

- C'est encore pire.

            Mme Kiang se leva.

- Allez tout le monde au lit. Ma petite Stéphanie est fatiguée !

            Drago n'arrivait pas à dormir. En quelques jours, il avait appris plus de choses sur le monde moldu qu'en 17 ans d'existence. Et ces sœurs Kiang l'étonnaient. Elles pouvaient passer d'un sujet moldu à un sujet sorcier avec une facilité déconcertante. Il se leva car il avait besoin d'un verre d'eau. Quand il passa devant le salon, il entendit du bruit et entra. Valérie était blottie dans un canapé, regardant la télévision. Mais. . . c'étaient des dessins qui bougeaient sur l'écran. Il fronça les sourcils. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Valérie ?

- Chuuuuuuuteeeeeeeuh !! C'est bientôt la fin !

            Il se tut, légèrement vexé, et tenta de comprendre ce qui se déroulait sur l'écran. Une jeune fille brune se battait contre des barbares torses nus. . . Quand le générique de fin débuta, Valérie stoppa le magnétoscope et la TV.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était,

- Mulan, un dessin animé de Walt Disney. . . Laisse tomber, c'est moldu. Que fais-tu encore debout ?

- Et toi ?

- N'arrive pas à dormir, fait trop chaud.

- Pareil pour moi.

            Valérie le fixa un moment.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es bizarre Drago. Tu détestes les moldus de toute évidence. Alors pourquoi es-tu ici, avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. . . et avec ton Professeur ?

- Ce séjour ici m'a été imposé par Dumbledore. . . le Directeur de Poudlard.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

            Il lui raconta l'histoire. Valérie en resta bouche bée.

- Ton père est un Mangemort ? Il sert Voldy ?

- Voldy ?

- Oui, Voldemort. C'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle avec mes sœurs. C'est ridicule d'avoir peur d'un nom.

- Tu as bien raison. Enfin, oui, mon père est un Mangemort.

- Je vois. . . Je ne connais pas ton père, mais j'affirme que tu ne lui ressembles pas. Tu es plus doux et gentil. . .

- Gentil ? Demande à Potter et Granger ce qu'ils pensent de moi, la vérité est toute différente !

- L'image qu'ils ont de toi est différente de ce que tu es en réalité. C'est à cause de ton éducation que tu détestes tant les Moldus n'est-ce pas ? L'excellence par le sang n'existe pas. Regarde Hermione. . .

- C'est l'exception qui confirme la règle !

            Valérie rougit. Drago avait habilement retourné la situation à son avantage. Mais elle sourit.

- Tu n'as pas aimé que nous te remettions à ta place l'autre jour, constata-t-elle.

- En effet.

- Alors, désolée, mais c'était mérité.

            Drago la regarda. Valérie avait les cheveux dénoués alors qu'ils étaient toujours solidement attachés dans la journée. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient à mi-dos.

- Tu devrais plus souvent lâcher tes cheveux. . .

- Ça va pas non ? Avec cette chaleur ? Tu veux me tuer ?

- Ta sœur le fait bien.

- Eh bien c'est son problème. Myriam a toujours eu des cheveux longs, alors que moi je les portais au carré. C'est la première fois que je les laisse aussi longs.

- N'empêche que ça te va bien.

            Elle le fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je me trompe ou c'est une séance de drague ?

            Il rougit fortement. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la draguer, mais en y repensant bien. . .

            Valérie se leva et s'étira.

- Bon, puisque tu ne te décides pas à terminer ce que tu as commencé, je vais me coucher. Il est plus d'une heure du matin !

- Attends !

            Il l'attrapa par le bras. Elle se retourna vivement.

- Quoi ?

            Il l'attira et l'embrassa passionnément. Valérie avait beau être plus jeune que lui de deux ans, il se sentait fortement attiré par elle. Elle avait une spontanéité qui le déconcertait et le séduisait tout à la fois. Valérie avait noué ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et s'était hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour répondre au baiser. Il finit par rompre le contact à contrecoeur. Ils s'observèrent l'un l'autre, essoufflés, les yeux brillants.

- Nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher, murmura Drago.

- Tu as sûrement raison, répondit-elle en s'écartant légèrement.

- Bonne nuit, Valérie.

- Bonne nuit. . . et fais de beaux rêves, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

            Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin et s'éclipsa. Drago soupira et s'apprêta à regagner lui aussi sa chambre en se demandant ce que lui réservait le futur.

            Tout le monde attendait le couple Drago-Valérie n'est-ce pas ?

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Harriette Potter** : Stéphanie est tout à fait d'accord avec toi !! Quant à moi et Severus, attendons de voir ce que je me réserve !!

**Lliv** : je brave mon médecin !!! Merci !!

**Riddle Tom** : voilà un authentique sorcier qui lit ma fic !! Je suis flattée que tu te fasses connaître pour rectifier mes quelques erreurs !! Merci pour l'Héritier, mais il y a bien un moment où tu es obligé de t'arrêter, notamment quand tu atteins le dernier chapitre mis en ligne, n'est-ce pas ? Pour en revenir à EAL, j'ai pas les moyens d'habiter au Hilton, mais seulement à Vénissieux !! Je n'allais pas sortir cette banlieue dans ma fic !! Et je ne tiens pas non plus à voir débarquer tous les Lyonnais qui lisent ma fic chez moi !! Toi, tu attaques dans l'avant-dernier chapitre, à savoir le 10. Mais j'ai fait une suite, où tu as un rôle un peu plus. . . comment dirais-je ? Plus présent ! Je ne pensais pas que le train pour Beauxbâtons serait gare de Vaise. Pourquoi pas gare de la Part-Dieu ? C'est en plein centre de Lyon, et en plus c'est un peu plus fréquenté je pense !! Enfin merci de ces précisions, Voldie chéri !!

**Emilia Potter** : merci pour le énormément beau travail !!

**Yoann** : ah bon, Harry et Stéphanie te rappelles un autre couple ? Enfin, tu connais mon style !! Je t'envoie un mail dès que j'ai fini les réponses !!

**Kyarah** : Valérie a un tempérament explosif, imagine un peu que les sœurs débarquent à Poudlard !! Eh bien c'est le sujet de la suite d'EAL !! Intéressée ?

**Paradise 1** : tu rêves de venir à Lyon ? Rien ne t'en empêche si tu habites en France !! Par contre, tu risques d'avoir du mal à trouver les passages sorciers !! En tout cas, n'hésite pas à venir !!

**Cirisse** : pour le couple Severus-Moi, attends un peu de lire la suite !! Et sinon, tu connais déjà les deux autres couples !!


	9. Chapitre 9

            Bonjour tout le monde !! Je suis désolée mais pas de réponses aux reviews pour cette fois-ci !! J'ai affreusement mal au poignet et c'est à peine si je peux saisir ces quelques lignes ! Mais je vous remercie quand même pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissées !! Et pour répondre à une question que certains d'entre vous me posent, non, il n'y aura pas le couple Ron-Hermione dans cette fic. **Autre chose** : cette fic a une suite que j'ai écrite, mais je ne la publierai pas si vous n'en voulez pas, donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. En gros, imaginez un peu les trois sœurs Kiang débarquer à Poudlard !!! Bisous tout le monde, et encore désolée pour l'absence de réponses aux reviews !

            **Chapitre 9**

- Bon anniversaire Harry ! souhaita Hermione en débarquant dans la cuisine ce matin-là.

            Tous les regards se rivèrent sur Harry qui rougit.

- Bon anniversaire, souhaita Ron.

- Merci.

            Toute la famille Kiang offrit ses vœux, mais Severus et Drago ne dirent rien. Valérie le remarqua.

- Vous ne souhaitez pas bon anniversaire à Harry ?

- Très content pour toi Potter, grommela Drago.

- Pas la peine de te forcer pour moi, Malefoy.

- J'ai une idée grandiose ! s'exclama Mme Kiang.

- Oh non Maman ! gémit Myriam.

- Oh que si. Dans 20 jours, c'est ton anniversaire. Donc demain c'est dimanche. Nous allons organiser une fête pour Harry et toi. Vous pourriez en profiter pour aller acheter vos cadeaux aujourd'hui !

            Myriam soupira tandis que les jeunes acquiesçaient gaiement.

- Allez-y sans moi, dit-elle.

- Mais. . . Tu n'as pas de cadeaux pour Harry, objecta Stéphanie.

- Qui te dit que je n'en ai pas ?

- Mais que vas-tu faire cet après-midi ? insista Stéphanie.

- M'entraîner.

            Sur ce, elle remonta dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Hermione la suivit.

- T'entraîner ? Au Duel ?

- Oui. Je suis membre de la Guilde des Duellistes français. Mon diplôme de Beauxbâtons mentionne la spécialité Duel. Il ne faut pas que je me ramollise pendant les vacances.

- Tu as bien raison. Surtout si on sait que la Guilde réunit les 50 meilleurs Duellistes d'Europe.

            Myriam sourit. Elle ne se montra pas du reste de la journée, et Severus passa lui aussi l'après-midi cloîtré dans sa chambre. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Drago, Valérie et Stéphanie revinrent du Bellecour sorcier d'excellente humeur, les bras chargés de sacs.

            Le soir-même, épuisés, ils se couchèrent tous tôt. Myriam, ne voulant pas déranger Hermione, prit sa baguette et sortit dans le jardin. La pleine lune éclairait la vaste étendue d'herbe. Elle y voyait comme en plein jour. Elle portait le même genre de pyjama que la première nuit, mais il était bleu marine, et elle avait un léger gilet en coton. Elle fit quelques gestes pour s'échauffer avec sa baguette, lança quelques sorts simples, puis soupira. Ce n'était pas évident de s'entraîner sans partenaire.

- Que faites-vous ?

            Elle sursauta et se retourna, baguette levée. Puis elle abaissa sa main.

- Oh c'est vous !

            Le Professeur Rogue s'avança. Myriam eut une idée.

- Professeur. . . Etes-vous bon en Duel ?

- Je me débrouille.

- Vous voulez vous entraîner avec moi ? Je suis Duelliste, et j'aimerai savoir ce que je vaux contre un sorcier expérimenté.

- C'est donc ça. Eh bien, oui, pourquoi pas ?

            Myriam se débarrassa de son gilet. Severus l'examina.

- Vos cheveux risquent de vous gêner.

- Oh, non, je suis habituée. Je peux me battre même avec mes cheveux dans les yeux. Mon professeur m'a énormément entraînée sur ce point. Prêt ?

- Allons-y.

            Ils se saluèrent, s'éloignèrent de quelques pas et se mirent en garde. Severus sourit.

- A vous l'honneur !

- Stupéfix !

- Protego !

            Le sort fut absorbé. Severus contre-attaqua.

- Expelliarmus !

            Myriam fit un saut périlleux en arrière pour éviter le sort.

- Petrificus Totalus ! Stupéfix ! Impedimenta !

            Chaque sort était contré ou évité par Severus. Myriam courut vers lui, fit un geste rapide, et sa baguette se transforma en une longue épée étincelante et elle fendit l'air. Severus fut surpris mais se reprit vite.

- Tarentallegra !

            Myriam lui renvoya le sort avec son épée, mais Severus l'évita. Mais Myriam était rapide. Sans lui laisser le temps de se rétablir, elle lança un Expelliarmus qui le toucha et le propulsa sur 50 mètres, tandis que la baguette atterrissait dans ses mains. Elle s'avança vers lui.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

            Il la prit et elle le tira.

- Vous êtes forte. Et vous êtes une Duelliste Armée, pas une Duelliste ordinaire. Vous ne me l'aviez pas dit.

- C'est mon secret. Enfin, c'était mon secret. Je vous ai surpris, et j'ai réussi à vous toucher. Mais vous êtes coriace.

- Vous aussi. Vous avez eu un bon professeur.

- Je lui dirais. Elle a été très fière de moi quand j'ai été admise dans la Guilde des Duellistes français.

- Je m'en doute. C'est une association très sélective.

- Ce sont les 50 meilleurs Duellistes du pays. Et nous sommes tous en alerte depuis bientôt 2 ans.

- Depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Pourquoi avez-vous peur de prononcer son nom ? demanda impatiemment Myriam.

            Severus haussa les épaules.

- Cela a toujours été comme cela.

- Professeur Rogue. . . commença Myriam avec hésitation. A propos de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour dans la roseraie. . .

- Je regrette.

- Pas moi. Mais je regrette que vous regrettiez. Pourquoi êtes-vous sur la défensive ? Ce baiser est arrivé, et ni vous, ni moi n'y pouvons rien ! Vous vous reprochez ce baiser, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi !

- Vous le faites exprès ? Je ne suis ici que pour un temps déterminé et. . .

- Quoi ? A cause de ça ? Je vous croyais plus intelligent que ça. En ce moment, nous ne savons même pas si nous serons encore vivants demain. Je vis le moment présent. Et vous feriez mieux d'en faire autant.

- Vous feriez mieux de m'oublier. Je ne suis pas pour vous. Vous méritez mieux.

- Vous croyez ? Pourquoi. . .

- Je suis un ex-Mangemort, avoua-t-il soudain.

            Le silence tomba.

- Oh. . . murmura Myriam. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien qui ne vous concerne. Mais j'ai servi d'espion pour Voldemort depuis son retour il y a deux ans. Mais Voldemort a découvert ma trahison, et depuis. . . il me recherche, tout comme il recherche Potter.

- Professeur. . . Le fait que vous ayiez été un Mangemort ne change rien. J'éprouve de forts sentiments pour vous. Et vous ne pouvez rien faire contre cela.

            Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, laissa tomber son épée dans l'herbe 

- Je vous aime, Professeur Rogue, murmura-t-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

            Elle l'embrassa doucement, ses mains se posant sur son visage. Severus abandonna le combat. Il glissa ses mains dans ses longs cheveux, et se pencha un peu pour permettre à la jeune femme de reprendre pied par terre. Elle se recula lentement. Puis sourit.

- Vous avez décidé de ne plus penser au futur ?

- En effet.

            Il l'embrassa à nouveau, et Myriam laissa échapper un soupir de bonheur. . .

            La fête pour les anniversaires d'Harry et Myriam dura toute l'après-midi, et ils reçurent de nombreux cadeaux.Harry avait reçu un livre de Duel de la part de Myriam, une paire de rollers, cadeau groupé de Stéphanie et Valérie, Ron et Hermione s'étaient cotisés pour lui acheter un set d'entraînement de Quidditch. Severus s'était contenté de lui acheter un livre sur les Potions.

- C'est votre livre pour l'année prochaine. Commencez donc à l'étudier.

            Harry soupira. Drago s'était contenté d'un simple bon anniversaire. Et de toute façon, Harry ne voulait rien recevoir de lui. C'était déjà assez surprenant que Rogue lui offre quelque chose. . . Il remercia tout le monde et embrassa Stéphanie devant tout le monde.

            Myriam reçut une cape en laine de ses sœurs, un set de plumes par Harry, l'Histoire de Poudlard par Ron, un livre sur les Duels à travers le monde par Hermione, un chemisier par Drago conseillé par Valérie, et un magnifique pendentif en jade en forme d'étoile de la part de Severus. Elle les remercia chaleureusement et embrassa fougueusement Severus. Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent des regards dégoûtés et même Drago fit une grimace. Myriam le remarqua.

- Il faudra que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi ils vous détestent autant, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de Severus.

- Demandez-leur vous-même.

            La nuit dernière, ils s'étaient quittés sur un dernier baiser sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de Myriam après leur Duel, mais Severus avait éludé toutes les questions de la jeune femme sur Poudlard et sa vie. Myriam finit par entraîner Hermione à l'écart, et Ron les suivit.

- Pourquoi détestez-vous autant le Professeur Rogue ? demanda-t-elle.

- Demande-lui pourquoi il déteste les Gryffondors et Harry, répliqua Ron. Ce bâtard est sadique. . .

- Ron. . . murmura Myriam d'un ton réprobateur.

- C'est la vérité, intervint Hermione. Il se passe quelque chose entre vous deux ? Mais enfin, comment tu fais ? Il est. . . ses cheveux. . .

- Ils ne sont pas gras, c'est juste une impression. Ils sont doux et soyeux au contraire.

- Oh arrête, tu vas me faire vomir ! s'écria Ron.

- Si tu oubliais son apparence pour te concentrer sur son caractère, tu. . .

- Justement ! Il est imbuvable ! Si tu étais étudiante à Poudlard, tu. . .

- Mais je ne le suis pas ! Bon, il déteste aussi Harry. . .

- A cause de son père, révéla Hermione.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que je l'interroge sérieusement, dit pensivement Myriam.

- C'est un ex-Mangemort, dit Ron.

- Oui, je sais. Merci de m'avoir quelque peu éclairée. . . Dites. . .

- Quoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Vous savez que vous formez un très beau couple vous deux ?

            Ils rougirent tous les deux si violemment que Myriam éclata de rire.

- Ne faites pas cette tête ! Je dis juste la vérité.

            Voilà !!! Vous attendiez tous le vrai Myriam-Severus, donc le voici !! Au prochain chapitre, il y aura une certaine attaque… C'est Riddle Tom qui va être content !!!


	10. Chapitre 10

            Coucou tout le monde !! Me voici de retour pour l'avant-dernier chap de cette fic, mais pas la fin définitive vu qu'il y a une suite !!! A partir d'aujourd'hui, il y aura un chapitre tous les samedis, et cela en sera de même pour HV pour ceux qui suivent !! Ben oui, je reprends les cours, et il faut bien que je m'y mette sérieusement !!

            **Disclaimer** : malheureusement, Severus n'est pas à moi, ni tous les autres personnages, mais à son Altesse Royale, j'ai nommé JK Rowling !!

            Les réponses aux reviews sont en fin de chapitre, comme d'habitude !!!

            **Chapitre 10**

            Le reste du séjour passa à une vitesse effrayante. Le 20 août, ils renouvelèrent leurs souhaits à Myriam pour son anniversaire, et deux jours avant leur retour en Angleterre, ils décidèrent de faire une dernière incursion au Bellecour sorcier.

            Hermione s'était acheté le livre que les Potions qu'Harry avait reçu et s'était déjà plongée dedans, au grand désespoir de ses amis, mais Severus s'était contenté d'un sourire.

- Vous commencez déjà à étudier Granger ?

- Oui. Cela vous dérange-t-il Professeur Rogue ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

            Soudain, Severus pâlit, et Harry plaqua une main sur sa cicatrice.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Stéphanie, paniquée.

- Oh, tu as des douleurs à ta cicatrice l'Ecorché ? demanda Drago. Cela voudrait dire que. . .

- Oui. . .

            Myriam observait Severus.

- Votre Marque ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Mais Voldemort est loin. . . Il ne peut pas. . .

            Une explosion retentit. Des cris s'élevèrent. Myriam se figea. Des Mangemorts s'avançaient, avec Voldemort en tête.

- Oh non. . . murmura-t-elle. Stéphanie, Valérie, à l'abri, toutes les deux !

- On saura se défendre, assura Valérie. Nous avons eu un bon professeur.

- Merci, remercia Myriam.

            Voldemort s'arrêta.

- Harry Potter, enfin je te retrouve. . . et loin de Poudlard et de Dumbledore, avec en prime, les traîtres Malefoy et Rogue.

            Harry serra sa baguette. Comment ce monstre avait-il réussi à les retrouver ?

- Trêve de bavardages. Lucius, occupe-toi de ton fils. Les autres, débarrassez-vous des sangs-de-bourbes. . .

            Voldemort se tourna vers Harry.

- Quant à toi. . . Expelliarmus !

- Protego !

            Le sort venait de Myriam.

- Ainsi, c'est vous le fameux Voldemort ? Je vous imaginais plus impressionnant que ça. . . mais vous êtes juste une face de Serpent dégénéré.

- Vous êtes folle ? demanda Severus.

- C'est la vérité ! répliqua Myriam. Qu'avez-vous donc contre les Moldus ? demanda Myriam en se tournant vers Voldemort. Surtout que si on y pense bien, vous êtes à moitié moldu vous-même !!

- Comment le sais-tu ? rugit Voldemort.

- Les archives de la Guilde des Duellistes sont bien fournies. Et je ne vous laisserai pas toucher à Harry ! Stupéfix !

            Le combat s'engagea. Severus protégeait Drago contre son père. Ron, Hermione, Stéphanie et Valérie se soutenaient mutuellement contre les autres Mangemorts, et ils y arrivaient plutôt bien. Voldemort se battait contre Harry et Myriam, mais il n'éprouvait aucune difficulté pour parer leurs attaques.

- Pourvu que les renforts arrivent vite, pensa Myriam, je ne vais pas tenir éternellement contre lui.

            Elle changea sa baguette en épée et tenta de blesser Voldemort, mais en vain.

- Une Duelliste Armée ? Je m'en suis douté quand tu as mentionné la Guilde.

- Vous doutez bien ! Vous êtes intelligent mais cela ne suffira pas pour. . .

- Endoloris !

            Le sort atteignit Harry qui s'effondra en hurlant.

- Harry !

- Avada Kedavra !

            Myriam évita le sort de justesse. Un Mangemort s'approcha pour aider son Maître, mais Myriam lui plongea son épée dans le cœur. Elle déploya un champ de protection autour de Harry, ce qui bloqua le Doloris.

- Merci.

- De rien. . . Oh, le Professeur Rogue est en difficulté.

- Va l'aider. . . 

- Mais, et toi ? demanda Myriam.

- Ça ira.

            Lucius menait un combat acharné contre Severus, mais il ricanait en s'adressant à Drago.

- Ta mère m'a supplié de l'épargner, mais elle n'aurait pas dû s'opposer à moi !

- Vous l'avez tuée ?

- Oui. Elle le méritait.

            Drago sentit une rage aveugle l'envahir. Cet homme, son père, était un monstre. Il leva sa baguette.

- Stupéfix !

            Lucius contra aisément le sortilège.

- Vous avez tué Mère !!

            Il voulut se ruer sur son père, mais Severus l'empêcha de commettre l'irréparable. Soudain, un Stupéfix venu de nulle part toucha Lucius de plein fouet, et d'autres Mangemorts autour de lui furent également touchés. Myriam soupira de soulagement. Les renforts étaient arrivés.

            Il y avait une vingtaine de Duellistes Armés autour d'eux, et tous pointaient leur baguette sur Voldemort. Voldemort jura et transplana, abandonnant tous ses Mangemorts sur place. L'un des Duellistes se dirigea vers Myriam. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années.

- Tu vas bien ?

- A ton avis ? Vous en avez mis du temps pour arriver !

- Il a fallu rassembler les hommes nécessaires. Mais tu t'es bien débrouillée. Ainsi c'est lui, le célèbre Harry Potter ?

- Oui. Ecoute, on se verra plus tard. Nous sommes tous fatigués et blessés, et. . .

            Severus s'approcha.

- Merci de votre aide.

- Mais de rien. Quand un membre de notre Guilde se fait attaquer, tout le monde rapplique.

            Myriam soupira et fit les présentations.

- Charles Duval, Professeur Severus Rogue, enseignant à Poudlard. Charles était mon instructeur quand je suis entrée dans la Guilde. C'est le meilleur Duelliste de la Guilde.

- Tu exagères Myriam ! protesta Charles. Alors comme ça, vous êtes Professeur à Poudlard ? C'est drôle comme. . .

            Myriam lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Severus haussa un sourcil.

- Charles, merci de ton aide, mais on ferait mieux de rentrer. Nos invités rentrent après-demain en Angleterre. Et y'a encore une foule de choses à préparer. A plus !!

            Elle s'éloigna sous le regard perplexe de Charles.

            Ils rentrèrent chez les Kiang, et Mme Kiang les accueillit, grandement soulagée.

- J'ai entendu parler de l'attaque de Voldemort. Mes chéries, vous n'avez rien !

- Ça va Maman. . . murmura Stéphanie, étouffée par l'étreinte de sa mère.

            Ron sourit.

- On dirait ma mère !

            Ils rirent tous, pour évacuer l'angoisse. Seul Drago restait sombre. Valérie s'approcha. Elle l'entraîna dans le jardin où ils seraient seuls.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Oui, tout va à merveille ! Mon père a tué ma mère et a tenté de faire de même avec moi ! Je vais on ne peut mieux !

- Je suis désolée. Ecoute, j'imagine ce que tu peux ressentir. . .

- Non tu ne peux pas ! Tu as eu une famille aimante et des vrais amis. Tu as été gâtée par la vie. . .

- Drago ! Je reconnais que ta famille. . . enfin, ton père. . . ce n'était pas le père idéal mais tu as des amis. Si tu te réconciliais avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. . .

- Impossible.

- Et moi, je ne compte pas ?

            Il la regarda. Puis il l'étreignit.

- Bien sûr que si. Mais nous allons devoir nous séparer bientôt.

- On a décidé qu'on s'écrirait. Et puis, on pourrait se voir à Noël. Stéph' et moi on pourrait venir à Poudlard et. . .

- Et Myriam ?

- Euh. . . Elle viendrait avec nous ! Drago, je t'aime, mais te savoir seul à Poudlard, ça ne me rassure absolument pas !

- Il y a Rogue.

- Ce n'est pas pareil qu'un ami. Si seulement Harry. . .

- Je n'ai pas besoin de la pitié de Potter !

- Mais je n'ai pas de pitié pour toi, Malefoy, intervint Harry.

            Il était accompagné de Stéphanie, Ron et Hermione.

- Il faut que nous parlions, annonça Hermione.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, Granger.

            Hermione soupira et se tourna vers Stéphanie.

- Je te l'avais bien dit.

- Vous n'avez échangé que deux phrases. Drago, s'il te plaît, fais un effort. J'ai convaincu Harry de venir te parler. Vous pourriez faire la paix.

            Valérie vint à la rescousse de sa sœur.

- C'est vrai. Ce serait tellement plus simple, au lieu de vous faire continuellement la guerre.

- Serpentard et Gryffondor ! On aura tout vu !

- Ne me dis pas que l'amitié entre Maisons est impossible ! répliqua Valérie. Je ne te crois pas.

- Essayez donc d'avoir une conversation civilisée pour une fois. En vous appelant par vos prénoms, ordonna Stéphanie en regardant Harry.

            Celui-ci soupira.

- Bien. Drago, Stéphanie a raison. Et si nous oublions la querelle qui nous sépare depuis six ans ? Tu es contre Voldemort toi aussi, et l'union fait la force. Devenons-nous enfin amis ? demanda Harry en tendant la main.

            Drago le regarda. Puis il accepta la main.

- C'est OK Potter. . . Harry. Mais seulement en privé. Si mes chers « amis » de Serpentard nous voient, je suis fichu. J'en ai déjà assez de mon père qui veut me tuer.

- Bien entendu.

            Drago serra les mains d'Hermione et Ron et s'excusa de toutes les insultes lancées. Valérie était contente pour Drago qui avait enfin retrouvé le sourire et acceptait l'amitié d'Harry. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison en discutant gaiement. Severus constata le changement mais ne dit rien, satisfait que son étudiant soit enfin heureux.

            Les adieux à l'aéroport furent déchirants. Valérie et Stéphanie ne quittaient pas Drago et Harry. Myriam offrit à Hermione la réplique exacte de son pyjama de satin blanc et un livre de Duel, le même que celui qu'elle avait offert à Harry.

- Lis-le et essaie de t'entraîner, il te sera utile pour te défendre.

- Merci.

            Ron reçut le même livre et une boîte de chocolats français, tout comme Drago.

            Elle embrassa passionnément Severus.

- On se reverra bientôt, Professeur Rogue.

- Je l'espère aussi.

            Stéphanie et Valérie eurent toutes les peines du monde à retenir leurs larmes mais ils se firent la promesse de les revoir très bientôt. Quand leur avion décolla, Stéphanie se tourna vers sa sœur Myriam.

- Tu as plus de chance que nous. . .

- Oh, je ne sais pas s'il va apprécier le fait que je ne lui ai rien dit. Cet imbécile de Charles a failli tout révéler l'autre jour. Heureusement que je l'ai interrompu. Bon, rentrons. J'ai moi aussi des valises à préparer.

            Voilà pour cet avant-dernier chapitre !! Le chap 11 sera en quelque sorte l'épilogue de cette partie et le prologue de la suite. J'espère que vous aimerez !!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kyarah** : Voldy a attaqué !! Tu en penses quoi ? Les réponses à Myriam se trouveront dans la suite !! Ce qui vous incitera à aller la lire !!

**Riddle Tom** : le schizo de service !! Fais attention Tom, ou plus personne ne te prendra au sérieux, et Harry risque d'en profiter pour t'éliminer définitivement !! Lune d'Argent, ça fait indien ? J'avais pas songé à ça, mais pour moi, c'est plutôt chinois avec leurs noms bizarres, comme Joli Papillon !! Enfin, là c'est un peu ridicule !! Dis-moi ce que tu penses de ton attaque sur Bellecour ? Méchant pas beau !!

**Sanou** : faut bien que je case Ron et Hermione !! De toute manière, ce sera pour la suite, donc tu n'auras pas tout de suite à lire ça. Bisous !!

**Harriette Potter** : non tu n'es pas indiscrète !! Mon baiser avec Rogue tient à la fois du fantasme et du délire personnel !! Je précise que Rogue dans mon esprit c'est Aragorn et pas Alan Rickman !! Et puis, c'est une fic dont je suis l'auteur, j'ai bien le droit de me défouler !!

**Emilie** : merci !!

**Yannick** : merci pour cette review très constructrive et inventive, et voilà ton souhait exaucé !!

**Coccinelle Rouge 13** : si les sœurs débarquaient à Poudlard, tu auras l'occasion de lire ça !!! Merci !!

**Paradise 1** : merci !! Bizz !!

**Emilia Potter** : tant que tu aimes, ça me va !!


	11. Chapitre 11

            Coucou tout le monde !!! Dernier chap d'EAL, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, y'a une suite !!!! Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !!

            Disclaimer : tout est à JKR, sauf mes sœurs et moi !!!!

            **Chapitre 11**

            Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent la dernière semaine au Terrier, tandis que Severus et Drago étaient retournés à Poudlard.

- Les sœurs Kiang vont me manquer, dit Hermione.

- A qui le dis-tu ? demanda Harry.

- C'est vrai que pour toi, Stéphanie va te manquer plus que ses sœurs, déclara Ron.

            Hermione examina la liste des fournitures et ouvrages pour la rentrée. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Etrange. . .

- Quoi ? demanda Ron.

- Ils nous demandent un livre de Duel cette année. Et c'est exactement celui que Myriam nous a offert. Vous croyez que. . .

- Non, dit Harry. C'est sûrement une coïncidence. Si Myriam était notre future Professeur de Duel, elle nous l'aurait dit.

- C'est vrai, reconnut Hermione. Mais c'est quand même une étrange coïncidence.

            Severus et Drago relatèrent leur séjour à Albus Dumbledore. Quand celui-ci entendit le nom des sœurs Kiang, une étincelle s'alluma dans son regard. Severus le remarqua.

- Vous connaissez les Kiang ?

- Oh non, mais j'ai entendu parler de l'une d'elles qui appartiendrait à la Guilde des Duellistes.

- Oui, c'est Myriam, l'aînée, répondit Drago. Et la fiancée du Professeur Rogue, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure moqueur.

            Severus le fusilla du regard, tandis qu'Albus souriait, amusé.

- Oh vous avez trouvé. . .

- Non.

            Severus quitta le bureau. Drago éclata de rire.

- Myriam est vraiment amoureuse de lui.

- Et vous M. Malefoy ?

            Drago rougit, mais il n'avait pas envie d'étaler sa vie devant le vieil homme.

- Rien qui ne vaille la peine d'être mentionné.

            Le voyage dans le Poudlard Express fut calme, et Drago ne vint pas perturber Harry, Ron et Hermione. La cérémonie du Choixpeau fut aussi longue que d'habitude, mais Gryffondor accueillit plus d'élèves que les autres Maisons. Dumbledore se leva pour son discours.

- Une nouvelle année commence. Je signale que la Forêt Interdite est toujours interdite, et cette année, suite au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a deux ans, nous avons décidé d'instaurer un cours de Duel qui complètera les cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal du Professeur Lupin. Votre Professeur vient de Beauxbâtons et est membre de la Guilde des Duellistes qui compte les 50 meilleurs Duellistes de France. Veuillez accueillir le Professeur Kiang.

            Severus sursauta, tandis que Drago, Harry, et Ron en étaient bouche bée. Hermione s'était préparée à la surprise dès les premiers mots du Directeur.

            Myriam s'avança dans la Grande Salle, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'installa à côté de Dumbledore.

- Bonsoir, je suis ravie d'être ici parmi vous cette année pour vous enseigner l'art du Duel.

            Elle sourit chaleureusement à Drago, Harry, Ron et Hermione quand elle les repéra. Un coup d'œil vers Severus lui indiqua qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Il n'appréciait pas les surprises de ce genre. Elle discuta avec Albus qu'elle trouva tout à fait charmant, elle lia connaissance avec les Professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall dont elle apprécia les compétences. Elle se leva peu avant la fin du dîner.

- Veuillez m'excuser, le voyage a été long et j'ai besoin de me reposer. A demain.

- Bonne nuit et à demain, Professeur Kiang, souhaita Dumbledore.

            Myriam se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors et s'arrêta à hauteur de ses amis.

- Surprise ! J'ai vu que tu n'as pas été surprise de me voir Hermione.

- Je m'en suis doutée en voyant les livres que tu nous as offerts.

- Décidément, tu es trop intelligente pour moi ! Mais on verra si tu es aussi douée dans la pratique ! Harry, voici une lettre de Stéphanie. Tu lui manques beaucoup.

- Elle me manque beaucoup elle aussi.

- Je vous vois demain.

- A demain Myriam !

            Myriam se dirigea vers Drago et lui tendit une lettre de Valérie.

- De la part de ta petite amie. Ne fais pas cette tête ! C'est une agréable surprise non ?

- Oui. . . mais regarde un peu Rogue !

- Oh, je m'occupe de lui !

            Elle quitta la Grande Salle sous les regards intrigués des élèves. Elle semblait bien connaître les quatre étudiants les plus célèbres de Poudlard : Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. D'ailleurs, ils furent tous les quatre interrogés dès que le Professeur eut quitté la Salle.

            Severus regagna ses appartements vaguement frustré. Il avait demandé au Professeur Dumbledore pourquoi il avait caché l'identité de la nouvelle Professeur de Duel, mais Albus avait éludé toutes ses questions avec un sourire amusé. La lumière était allumée dans sa chambre. Il y pénétra et se figea. Myriam était installée dans un fauteuil, et feuilletait un de ses livres sur les Potions.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il.

- Je vous attendais.

- Je voulais dire ici, à Poudlard.

- Oh ça. . . J'ai proposé ma candidature à Albus au début de l'été et il m'a engagée.

- Et vous ne m'avez rien dit.

- Je voulais vous faire la surprise. Et puis, j'étais étonnée que le hasard nous fasse nous rencontrer. Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas content de me voir !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Alors cessez de prendre cet air sombre ! Cette semaine sans vous a été infernale pour moi !

            Il sourit et s'approcha.

- Pour moi également.

            Il l'embrassa.

- Je suis contente d'être ici, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Vous comprenez pourquoi je vous ai interrogé sur Poudlard.

- Et je comprends aussi l'utilité des livres.

            Elle se recula et le regarda.

- Je crois que je peux vous appeler Severus maintenant que nous sommes collègues.

- Nous sommes bien plus que des collègues !

            Ils échangèrent un autre baiser passionné. Elle rompit le contact.

- Je crois que je ferais mieux. . .

- Reste. Avec moi. Si tu le souhaites.

- Tu es sûr ?

            Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux puis elle sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

            Une nouvelle année commençait, avec de nouvelles découvertes et de nouveaux dangers, mais l'amour les aiderait à vaincre les obstacles et Voldemort serait détruit. Ils en avaient la certitude.

FIN 

            Ouais bon, c'est pas vraiment la fin !! On va dire la fin des vacances à Lyon !! La suite s'intitulera **Double menace** !!

**Réponses aux reviews !!**

**Harriette Potter** : qui a dit que je laissais Ron et Hermione tout seuls ? Ca se fera dans la suite !!! La réponse à la suite de ta review est sur le chap 5 de Némésis !! Bisous !!

**Emilia Potter** : merci !!

**Cirisse** : les sœurs Kiang à Poudlard, ça risque d'être pas triste !! Et merci pour le message aux lecteurs !! Mais je doute qu'ils tombent dessus !! Moi-même je vais rarement lire les reviews de mes fics préférées alors. . . !!

**Luna** : tu veux une fic cross-over HP-CCS ? Si oui, je te l'envoie !! Bien sûr que la suite sera l'année à Poudlard !! Sinon, j'ai visité ton site, et il est bien fait !! Tu veux quelles fics ?

**Kyarah** : je suis allée lire deux fins, et en principe tu devrais pas tarder à recevoir ma review, si ce n'est pas déjà fait !! Bisous câlins !!


End file.
